


Heart Strings (Discontinued)

by Tafkan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Explicit Language, M/M, Rock Band, Sexual Harassment, Swearing, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2018-11-21 06:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 39,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tafkan/pseuds/Tafkan
Summary: Mathieu Williams is not your average guy, if you notice he's there, especially if his binder is showing. He loves his music and writes songs for and plays bass guitar in an unsigned band, Adler Leaf. And All his love songs are for one guy-Gilbert Beilschmidt. As for Gil, well, he's had a crush on the kid since they were young. Maybe this year he'll show the world (and Matt) that gender doesn't apply to love.





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Every chapter Title is a song or part of a song title

It was hardly dawn when Mathieu Williams woke from a dreamless sleep. The clock read 6:00 on the dot and the incessant beeping coming from the other side of his room was beyond annoying. He rolled out of bed, hating the way certain parts moved, and walked to his dresser to save his ears.

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. Pulling out the top drawer, he fumbled for a clean binder and refused to look in the mirror in front of him. To be honest, he would rather not have one in his room, but getting rid of it would mean getting rid of the assorted concert stubs and photos of his favorite bands that lined the edges. He would hate to have to damage his rust-red walls further with pins and a possible cork board.

He curled his toes on the shaggy indigo carpet and gathered the rest of his clothes–dark jeans, briefs, socks, a studded belt, and a black band tee. He rolled his shoulders and set everything on top of his orderly dresser except for his binder. He pulled it on and adjusted it so his chest was compressed but not uncomfortable. Deodorant, shirt, briefs, jeans, belt, and socks came on next. Finally he found his hairbrush and dared to face himself.

He was pleased with the results and quickly brushed his hair before going downstairs to make breakfast for his mix-matched family. Nothing got them out of bed quite like his pancakes! Plus he wanted to make sure Hanatomago got walked and fed before he had to leave.  
Matt mixed the batter and heated the griddle. He made quick work of about two dozen pancakes–six for Al, five for himself, Papa, and Issi, and three for Peter. Of course the delicious smell wafting through the house woke everyone else up. They would dress and then eat, leaving Hana in Matt's hands since he always finished first. And as he ate his breakfast, Matt heard the tell-tale sound of Alfred falling out of bed.

"Good morning Ma–athieu!" A drowsy Tino Väinämöinen greeted his son, catching himself before he said Maddie. He went straight to the coffeemaker and prepared his wake up call. As he worked he called over his shoulder,

"Sorry about that Matt. Old habits die hard." Tino yawned. Matt smiled at him and teased,

"Papa is winning the race Issi, you might have to listen to ABBA for a month."

"That's not happening." Tino scoffed, "I haven't called you the wrong name in over a month! Though I might have called Hana 'Maddie' by accident." Tino shrugged. Matt snickered. Issi tried so hard. The last time he said 'Maddie' was when Matt scared shit out of him for sneaking out at night. 

"Oh and don't worry about Hana this morning. She's a little sick and Ber has a half day."

"Awesome." Matt said through a mouthful of pancakes. Tino turned and smirked at him,

"Now you have to tell me about your concert last night. And don't tell me you were in bed. Your bass was gone too." Tino was pretty cool for a dad. He knew his sons well and encouraged a little deviance from time to time–unlike Berwald who always encouraged sneaky rebellion. 

"I think we did really well! Arthur and Roland really got the crowd going. And Lutz's timing was perfect." Matt hummed as Alfred slid into the kitchen with his backpack and Peter on his shoulders, they were unnoticed as Tino frowned at Matt with concern. 

"What about you?"

"Ehh, well they liked the new song. And I held the rhythm." Matt gulped down the last of his breakfast with a bitter taste in his mouth. He was never the talk of Adler Leaf. The band needed him and reminded him he was important, but the fans couldn't care less. It was almost as depressing as school.   
He idly got up and grabbed a Red Bull from the fridge. He was so tired. He cracked it open and downed it in one gulp. Tino did not approve.

"You'll get sick that way! Especially with the compression!" he whined like a worried mother. Alfred and Peter snickered as they plowed through breakfast.

"Issi, that's nothing compared to what he normally drinks!" Peter cheered, "it's usually tw—" he was cut off by the sound of a second can. This one Matt decided to sip at first. He got halfway done and chugged the rest

"That's more like it!" Alfred laughed with a full mouth, "That heart of his is so big that caffeine won't put him in cardiac arrest!" Matt hid his face and blushed–how does one take compliments?

"Well now that you got your fix, let's book it!" Alfred got up and led Matt to the door. They put on their shoes and Matt grabbed his bag. Then they went out and waited for the bus.

"Lovino's new fic is ah-mazing!" Alfred gushed when they got outside. Matt hmmed and yawned as Alfred rambled. He was interested, really, Lovino was his best friend, but mornings are hell.  
Speaking of hell, the bus pulled up and stopped for them. Al got on first and sat in a "three seater" Matt climbed on and saw the back was nearly full. Abel, Emma, Henri, Antonio, and Afonso were babbling away. Matt sat across the aisle from Alfred and plugged in his headphones to drown out some of the stupid. And what else could drown out the stupid like an awesome shuffle?

  
The bus moved on, rocking the drowsy Canadian. It stopped and picked up Francis Bonnefoy. The guy who for the life of him did not wrap his head around the idea that Matt wasn't a little kid anymore. He would scold anyone who used Matt's old name, even though Matt was perfectly capable of telling them off himself. He ignored Francis and jammed to himself as the next stop came up.

  
The song that came up was oh so fitting–Ambrosia by Alesana. Matt decided to steal a glance as a young but buff freshman came on the bus and sat up front. It was the guy who followed him that sparked unwanted desire in Matt. He was Gilbert Beilschmidt, best friends with Antonio and Francis and Francis' favorite audience. His eyes were rubies and his hair looked like a mess of dove feathers. He was boisterous and confident and handsome. Matt knew he had a slim chance with him, if only because he was head over heels for Maddie. Which could be problematic.

He averted his eyes to the window and noticed Gilbert pausing for a second next to him. Was he blushing? Matt couldn't tell, Gil had passed him. It was time to rest.  
Gilbert Beilschmidt sat down with Francis, blushing like a fool. Matt was so cute! Across the aisle, Antonio was smirking at him and wiggling his eyebrows,

"¿Es Matteo?" he cooed. Gilbert flipped him off and grumbled. Damn straight it was Matt! He just didn't want Francis to be that guy and call him 'Maddie' again. 

"Madeline does have a certain air about h–"

"Say 'her' and I kill you Frenchie." Gil snarled.

"Why d'you always call him 'Maddie' in front of Gil?" Abel cut in. The Dutchman never said much in the morning, he was content to silently sit by Afonso most days. He liked Matt, not in the romantic way, and he was tired of the Frenchman's bullshit too.

"Only in front of me?" Gil gasped, "Mathieu Williams is his name, and the only change to that will be him adding Beilschmidt to the end."

"You got it bad amigo." Antonio chuckled. 

"At least Matt likes me!" Gil hissed, "Mario can't stand to look at your face!"

"That's because everyone is distracted by his ass!" Francis chuckled.

"Nice asses run in the family!" Afonso cut in, "so do smartasses like me."

"Aaany whore..." Gilbert rolled his eyes as the bus pulled up to the next stop–the Vargases' stop.

"Don't call my boy 'Maddie' again, French Fry. I know you know he's Matt. And to think I was gonna invite you to see his band in concert. I have an extra ticket!"

"One, I know you like Maddie, not Matt. Two, I wouldn't be able to go anyway. I'm distracting Alistair for Eyebrows!" Francis hummed. Gilbert ignored his first comment and tried to give away his second ticket,

"Hey Ton–"

"...finally, I DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT DICK'S FABULOUS FUCKING ASS!" Lovino's shouting cut him off. He glanced warily at Antonio. He smirked and stood up, shouting,

"Hey Mario! You wanna see a perfect ass, come back here!" Abel facepalmed and Francis snickered. Emma was scolding Antonio quietly with Henri. Gil noticed Afonso was shifting and inching closer to him and whisper yelled,

"Hey, do you want my extra ticket?" Afonso nodded meekly. Gilbert smiled at him, but the grin faded as Lovino's voice rose,

"You let me shout for the whole bus to hear about comic book drama!" All but two pairs of eyes landed on the Italian. The driver watched the road while Gilbert watched Matt. The tired blonde stirred while Lovino yelled and slowly removed an earbud.

"You let it get to the point where the biggest cock sucking ass hat in the entire fucking school could hear me and make a perverted ass joke! What the everloving fuck is your goddamn problem!? A fucking disagreement over fictional ass characters does not fucking justify that brand of humiliation you roid rage cave man! I can't fucking believe–" Lovino raged until Mathieu got up and grabbed his shoulder. Antonio was not going to be happy today, to say the least, but the firmness in Matt's voice when he told Lovino to stop made Gil's heart race.

Oh yeah, Gil had it bad!


	2. Another Song About the Weekend

School in the morning was not exactly pleasant for most teenagers–crowded halls, tiny lockers, teachers who were grouchy, teachers who were too peppy, and the occasional person who fell asleep in class. Gilbert was not one of those miserable students. His second period was his independent study with his favorite teacher.

He wandered into the empty band room, flute case in hand, and closed the door behind him. The room wasn't too small–there was a set of five curved platforms with built-in seats and three dozen music stands in the middle and slightly further back. A simple black piano that was always tuned stood to the left of the platforms and far from the door. There was a  door to a small room behind it–the office.

Gilbert approached the door and knocked. He heard the rustling of papers and a small thud.

"Just a minute!" A higher male voice called out. Gilbert shrugged and headed to the seat closest to the piano. He was setting up his flute when the door opened and a refined brunette with lilac eyes came out with a folder of papers under his left arm and a violin case in his right hand.

"Guten Morgen Herr Edelstein!" Gilbert grinned deviously. He was ready to go! Mr. Edelstein set the violin case by the piano and adjusted his glasses. They were so fake, Gil knew it, but whatever made him happy!

"Grüß Gott, Gilbert. Early as usual." he hummed with his nose in the air. Immediately afterward the bell rang, signaling class had begun.

"Have I ever been late? Well without a written excuse?"

"Fair enough. You are here. I wish I could say the same for Mae, she's out with mono so it's just us for a while. Have you practiced the pieces I assigned?" Mr. Edelstein asked. He had a way of sounding (and often being) condescending and coarse. But he wasn't all that bad when he warmed up to you. 

"Jawohl!"

"Gut. Lass uns anfangen." Edelstein hummed and opened the piano. Gilbert had his flute at the ready.

"We'll start with 'Der Frosch König' and if that is acceptable we can move to 'Dornröschen' or 'Die Sieben Raben' it's up to you." he said as he pulled some papers from his folder. See, Roderick Edelstein wasn't just a music teacher, he was a brilliant composer on the side. He was a busy man who still tried to find time for his wife and son, though Roland the rocker was adamant on having little to do with this classicist. This musical interpretation of the Brothers Grimm's fairy tales was one of the few projects he was willing to allow select students to get involved with.

"Alrighty! Gilbert pulled his music from his bag and prepared. Edelstein started playing the intro, allowing a beautiful melody to fill the room. It was slow, like a trickling brook, until Gilbert came in. The sounds elicited from his prized flute created a woodsy atmosphere and added a hint of magic to the song. Roderick Edelstein had done it again. It was simply gorgeous. They finished, without an accompanying violin. Even so, it was amazing music. And music was one of Gilbert's favorite passions.

* * *

"Oh, Gilbert, before I forget," Edelstein said as he shut the piano, "Those tickets Roland nagged me to give you yesterday–where is the venue?"

"It's right outside the city. Not too far. It's not really a dangerous area...until Roland gets mad." Gilbert thought aloud, snapping his flute case shut. Mr. Edelstein shook his head and sighed,

"I doubt I'll be able to trust you to keep an eye on him..."

"Bitte?" Gilbert huffed. He was most certainly trustworthy–Roderick knew that!

"Your eyes will be on someone else. I'm not a fool Gilbert." Mr. Edelstein smirked and adjusted his glasses.

"Whatever–I'm not a babysitter anyway!" Gilbert huffed and crossed his arms. 

"Thank god for that!" the Austrian said rolling his eyes, "I'll tell Arthur to watch out for Roland during study hall. For homework you will add 'Rotkäppchen' to your repertoire in three weeks. Oh and in that time, try to hold an intelligent conversation with Mathieu."

"I don't know which one is harder..." Gilbert grumbled and pulled his backpack on his shoulders. He went to the door and waited for the bell to ring. He had to get some books from his locker to return to the library. And this was about the time when Edelstein would get more sassy and less salty. 

"Which one seems more impossible? Talking to a sweet boy or meeting the standards of a perfectionist with a short fuse under pressure?"

"I'm better with tedious work than my emotions. You take a guess." Gil frowned. 

"Mathieu won't wait forever." Edelstein said as the bell rang. Gilbert waved goodbye and hurried out of the classroom. He hated to admit it, but Mr. Edelstein was right. Mathieu wouldn't be in his life forever at a distance. He had to act. And fast!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Jawohl–Yes  
> Grüß Gott– Hello  
> Gut. Lass uns anfangen– Good. Let's begin   
> ~~no i did not use google translate~~


	3. Sink or Swim

"So why are we here again?" Antonio hummed as the BFT entered the library. The Frenchman walked ahead of his friends with a purpose.

"I have a paper to write, ami." Francis shrugged.

"You never do homework in school!" Antonio frowned. The library was too quiet for him. 

"It's for English!" Gil grinned, "because Franny is hot for teacher!" Antonio face palmed,

"That doesn't explain why we have to be here!"

"I have my reasons..." Gil smirked and blushed. 

"And you don't want to be alone. So you came with us." Gil added. He was right–Antonio hated being alone.

"Come now!" Francis chuckled, "You're here for Maddie!"

"I'm not." Gil scoffed, "I came for  _Matt_. And I have a few books to return." He held up a stack and glared at Francis.

"Stop pretending you don't want Maddie still."

"If I say that I still like Maddie will you stop being a prick? Because it doesn't change the fact that I like Mathieu!"

"It's—"

"No! You know what's unhealthy? Telling your best friend that his feelings are unreal and invalid. I don't tell you it's creepy that you have the hots for a teacher or it's unhealthy that you guys get so close! Of all the times I need your support!"

"I would support you if I trusted you with Mathieu's heart. He is a fragile little thing!" Francis scoffed, a little more than irked by the comment about Alistair. He shoved off and headed straight for a computer in the back. Gilbert decided to switch his stack of books at the desk. He was so gonna prove Francis wrong!

When he set the books down and greeted the ever chill librarian, he noticed that Antonio went missing. As the librarian brought back a reserved stack, Gil scanned for his friend. The beep from the book scanner counted down the seconds until Gilbert found Antonio. He idly offered his card to the librarian and gulped. Mathieu was close by and with Lovino. Great. 

An angry nerd would yell at him louder than his heartbeat in his ears. He would chicken out again and miss his chance to talk to Matt. He didn't want to be just the fanboy in the background of the concerts. He didn't want to hear Francis degrade the cute Canadian who stole his heart. No he was going to say something and dammit he wouldn't mess up!

"Your card, Gil..." the librarian yawned. Gilbert thanked him and stowed it in his pocket. He mechanically grabbed the new books and walked over to Antonio, overhearing Matt and Lovino. 

"So...how have you been? Are Tino and Ber still weird about...?" Lovino asked.

"They're trying. Issi keeps messing up my pronouns, but he catches himself pretty quick. It's a habit he really wants to break. Papa doesn't have a problem. As long as I'm comfortable, he's happy." Matt looked over his shoulder awkwardly. He spotted Francis at the computer and thought nothing of it–Francis was one of the first people to recognize him as Matt and not Maddie, plus he was cool when he showed up during band meetings at Arthur's. 

And then his heart stopped. Gilbert was with him! Oh man what if he came over? What if he said something? Could he play it cool? And then, would his friends jump in and harass the poor pair of nerds?–obviously the person in the chair behind Lovino was Antonio. Afonso had the same ponytail, but wouldn't be caught dead inside on a nice day like this. 

"Hey, that's great." Lovino yawned, snapping him from his fears, "You've got to admit you came a long way..."

"You know you get way too friendly or way too harsh when you don't sleep." Matt simpered, "Up all night writing?" He asked, violet eyes now locked on Antonio, hunched over his phone. His fingers weren't moving, so Matt guessed he was reading something.

"Well 'My Little Birdbrain' doesn't write itself."

"So that's the name of the fic you're working on? Now I can find your page!" Matt grinned. 

"Dammit! Tell no one!" Lovino scowled.

"My lips are sealed Lovi...but I don't know about his..." Matt directed Lovino's attention to the Spaniard. He watched Antonio read with more enthusiasm after hearing Lovino's declaration. It was all good fun until Gilbert spotted him. 

Gilbert set his books down by Antonio and saw Matt staring at him. He smirked and approached the Canadian. His heart pounded in his ears with each step. He could do this. He remembered what Edelstein said.

"Hey there Schätzchen! Funny seeing you here!"

"I'm always here Gil..." Matt blushed, "What brings you here?"

"Books! The awesome me reads all the time!" Gil smirked. Matt giggled. 

"Anyway, Spätzchen, I was wondering if you had any, er, plans this weekend."

"Well I have practice tonight and I have plans on Saturday that might change. But Sunday I'm definitely free. Why do you ask?" Matt shrugged kindly. Inside he was panicking. Was Gilbert asking him to hang out? Holy shit!

"Well actually there's this concert Sunday night and I thought maybe you would want to go with me...likemaybeasadate?" He added that last part a little too quickly for Matt to catch. Still the blonde was intrigued,

"Who's playing?"

"A Day to Remember, Ivoryline, We Came As Romans, and Silverstein–they're headlining. So would you want to go with me? I can drive and pay for tickets."

"Like a date?" Matt gasped. Gil's eyes went wide and he held up his hands in defense,

"It doesn't have to be if you don't want! I mean you're so awesome I wanna spend time with you regardless! I really like you a lot and I don't want to scare you away."

"I like the sound of that." Matt said quietly, "I'll pay for parking and dinner afterward."

"Really?" Gilbert beamed. Matt nodded sheepishly,

"It's a date!"

"Really?!" Gilbert beamed. He was so adorable when he smiled like that–like a kid who just found the coolest toy ever. Matt's heart knocked at his ribs, reminding him that they were still in the school library and time hadn't stopped.

"Yeah. I would love to go on a date with you. I'm just surprised is all..."

"What? You think I'm straight or something?"

"No! No, I mean I didn't know you were into those bands! Who am I to judge anyone's sexuality?" Matt hurried to explain himself and then pouted a little. Gilbert was gonna die from cuteness overload. 

"Yeah I listen to a lot of stuff–I play flute. But my favorite band is a local group. I've been to all their shows! They're as awesome as me! I'm a huge fan!"

"Cool! I bet we've come across them once or twice!" Matt grinned. This was his turf–he could talk about this without stuttering. 

"Who knows! I wouldn't be shocked! They had this really cute bassist–she was so adorable!–but then this hottie replaced her...he's more confident and hella cute." Matt felt his heart crack–was he just some rebound? Gilbert didn't seem to notice his diminished stance. He just went on, 

"I'm seeing them next week! I bet you have met them, actually." Gilbert simpered and tapped his chin, "Ever hear of Adler Leaf?" Gilbert purred with a twisted grin. Matt went pale and gulped. Shit. 

"So Sunday at–what–2?" Gilbert smiled. 

"Y-Yeah! 2 is perfect. See you Sunday!" Matt hesitated just before the bell rang. So Gilbert was Adler Leaf's biggest fan. Not only that but he was also Matt's biggest fan. This was too much! Matt was so screaming into his pillow like a middle schooler who just confessed to their crush via text as soon as he got home. Sunday was too far away!


	4. The Business of Paper Stars

Arthur's house wasn't large, but it had a two-car garage, half full of band equipment. Inside the walls were different shades of greens, blues, or grays depending on the room. When someone went in the front, there was a set of stairs leading to the second floor and a closed off sitting room. Walking to the back, a person would find two archways, the one furthest back led to a den, while the other led to the kitchen. On the opposite wall there were three doors, a bathroom, a closet, and a door to the garage. Alistair was up in his bedroom, grading papers and waiting for his special guest. Arthur had the band over for practice, and decided it was time for a snack break.

Matt sat at the table, near a sliding glass door that led to a small garden. Next to him, against the back wall was a burly blonde with wavy, messy hair, and a scar on his left cheek. Lutz Beilschmidt, the drummer. Across from Lutz was a trim brunette with wild brown hair and rectangular glasses. His eyes were like rubies glinting with mischief. Roland Edelstein, the backing guitarist and higher vocals. He was an asshole, but a lovable kind.

"So lads," Arthur called over his shoulder as he prepared some tea, "Are we still on for tomorrow? I would think a movie night–erm. day–would be a good change of pace from practice."

"I thought we cancelled that..." Roland yawned, "I have plans with Klaus."

"God, please get that guy out of the house!" Lutz groaned. His brother, Klaus, was a homebody with a horrible depressive streak. Biology sucks. It was understood that when either he or Roland had plans with Klaus, nothing would stop them from trying to make the white-haired boy happier. It was sweet, but Matt wasn't going to be the one to point that out.

"And you Mathieu?" Arthur sighed. Band bonding was not in the cards, but he still had the time to hang with Matt and possibly Francis if Alistair had too much to grade.

"Tomorrow? I was supposed to watch a movie marathon with these three losers..." Matt smirked and stuck his tongue out at a visibly peeved Roland.

"That was mean!" Lutz fake-pouted, "Aren't you supposed to be the nice, sweet member?"

"Who said I was nice? I thought I was the quiet one who was made up of sass."

"Well I'd like to know if you still want to watch a few movies with me tomorrow, since the other losers are busy. Or we could reschedule for Sunday." Arthur smirked. He finished the tea and brought all four mugs to the table, noticing a figure in the archway.

"I'm actually busy on Sunday, Artie." Matt bit his lip, "I er have a...a date."

"What?!" Arthur yelped. Roland chuckled and grabbed his tea,

"With who?" he asked, "Who would want to date the fourth loser in our group when he is so rude?"

"Gilbert..." Matt blushed. 

"Did you ask him or did he ask you?" Lutz leaned over the table with a devilish grin.

"He asked me..."

"Pay up Piefke!" Roland jeer as the smile fell from Lutz's face.

"Honestly, did you have to make a bet on Matt's social life?" Arthur scowled.

"We were more interested in Gilbert's." Roland chuckled, "It's not our fault Mattie is involved."

"So it's not your fault our little Matt's involved?" the man in the doorway jeered. He had a brogue as thick as his eyebrows, messy red hair, and a stubbly chin. Alistair was finished grading his papers apparently, and opted to wait downstairs.

"How long have you been standing there?" Matt whispered nervously. He liked Alistair well enough, but he had a tendency to act like a pesky older brother when he wasn't teaching.

"Long enough to know you have a date with Gil. And he asked you out first. Oh and did he use a pet name for you?"

"Yeah. He called me 'Spätzchen.'" Matt blushed, "but he definitely thinks of me as Matt..."

"Oh ho ho! Pay up!" the Scot pointed to Roland and Lutz. Matt stared as the teens handed over two dollars each to this teacher. Arthur's jaw hit the floor and he started sputtering indignities, eventually words found him,

"What kind of a teacher makes bets with his students?! Especially about another student!"

"They're not my students." Alistair eyed Arthur wickedly, "and you think making a few small bets is the worst thing I do with a student."

"Last time I checked you haven't even gone to first base with Franny." Lutz chuckled, "Besides we're talking about Matt's date, not your slow burn romance!"

"Quite right!" Arthur huffed, using any excuse to stop talking about his brother. He crossed his arms with a sense of finality when suddenly the doorbell rang. Alistair left the room much to Arthur's relief.

"So you've got a date with Gilbert, eh?" the Brit smirked. Matt suddenly felt the ground fall from under him, in a way.

"Where are you going?" Roland hummed.

"We're going to a concert..." Matt mumbled. All eyes were on him and he didn't like it.

"Who's playing?" Arthur asked, genuinely curious about the line up.

"Ivoryline, A Day to Remember, We Came as Romans, and...Silverstein."

"Silverstein!?" Lutz smiled, "They're your favorite! Gil deserves a kiss for that!"

"Are you going to kiss him, ami?" Francis said leaning in the entryway with a slight frown. He had only heard what Lutz said.

"Of course not, French Fry!" Roland snickered, "Mattie is! And I bet there'll be tongue!"

"Shut up and drink your tea! There won't be any more bets involving Mathieu!" Arthur snapped, "You already bet on him getting a date with Gilbert!"

"Gilbert!? Date?!" Francis gasped, "He never said anything to me!"

"Probably because he knows you're overprotective..." Matt grumbled and took a sip of his tea.

"What on earth?" Francis gawked.

"You don't let me fight any of my own battles or make my own mistakes. I expect to get hurt by people that isn't anything new. Gil is a great guy who has never messed up my name or made me uncomfortable besides being the source of butterflies in my stomach. Call his feelings unhealthy because he liked Maddie, at least he and I aren't trying to fuck our teacher, like you. But that's none of my business." Matt spoke softly but with power behind his words. Then he took a long sip of tea, starring Francis down. The utter horror on Francis' face was priceless. 

"Let me fight my own battles. And stop being a cock block. It's not really your style." Matt added. The air around him was tense. Francis was distraught in a dignified manner. But that all came crashing down soon.

"OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOohhhhhhhhhh" Lutz and Roland cried and pointed at Francis. They were the best kind of hypemen. Francis huffed and stormed off to find Alistair. Mathieu won this battle.


	5. Do the Panic

Gilbert woke up, staring at his off-white ceiling dotted with glow-in-the-dark stars. They were almost invisible in the daytime. He yawned and rolled on his side. The dresser across the room looked more like a tool chest, bright red and metallic. It stood out against the grey wall. If he rolled the other way, he would only see the same slab of grey, only with a few shelves loaded with books. And more books. Next to the dresser was a metallic workbench that served as his desk with a cool rolling chair.

He threw his Prussian blue covers aside and scooted to the foot of his bed enthusiastically. It was Saturday and he remembered that he had scored a date with Mathieu the day before. And that date was the next day! He jumped off the bed and skid out the door and onto carpet. Hardwood floors were so much fun!

"Gilbert!" a deep angry German voice called from the kitchen. Oh no, what did he do this time? He ran downstairs in his pajamas–a t-shirt and sweatpants. He dodged four dogs on the ground floor and skidded to a halt in the kitchen. The inviting green walls were the exact opposite of his father, a blonde with long flowing hair and a permanent scowl. It was obvious that Ludwig was his son. A piping hot mug of coffee sat on the table in front of him as his unfaltering glare locked onto Gilbert. 

"Bitte Vati?" Gilbert asked innocently. His father, who was at the table pointed to an empty seat. Gilbert gulped and sat down, expecting the worst. The last time this happened he was accused of smoking. Out of the whole trio, he was the only one who carried a lighter strictly for his friends. His forgetful stupid friends. He refused to smoke...cigarettes, and his father had to search his room immediately after the confrontation. He found a lovely picture of Madeline, a diary, some spray paint, and a notebook full of poetry. That was embarrassing. 

"Do you know if your brother is seeing anyone?" The blonde asked, still sounding angry, though Gilbert could tell by his open and relaxed posture that he was most certainly not.

"Seeing anyone? You mean—?"

"A datemate, yes."

"Why do you ask?" Gilbert tried to stay calm. His father knew nothing about Ludwig's preference. He didn't want to accidentally out him!

"I'm curious is all, he won't tell me anything and I don't want to embarrass him. I also noticed he's extremely close to the Vargas boy..." he trailed off. Oh! That was it! He suspected something between those two and wanted answers!

"You didn't hear it from me, but yes they're together. Since middle school. It's adorable and disgustingly sweet." Gilbert whispered. His father's eyes went wide. Yes it had been that long.

"That's news to me. Good for him. How about you?"

"Aren't you supposed to ask how I slept first thing in the morning?" Gilbert groaned. With his luck, Ludwig blabbed just like he did.

"Maybe." his dad smirked, "but I am curious." At least Gilbert knew where his mischievous streak came from...

"I'm still single. Is that enough?"

"For now." His father hummed and took a sip of the coffee in front of him. Gilbert was relieved that his dad hadn't pressed him further–the man was not only scary but a master at teasing his family.

"Clear your schedule for tomorrow, your uncle is stopping by for the day." His father hummed with the rim of the mug against his lips. He was mentally preparing himself for Gilbert's negative reaction. Uncle Theo and he didn't get along and Gilbert avoided conflict as best he could...by disappearing. The horrified look on the usually smug face confirmed the man's fears. 

"Tomorrow?! Morgen?! That's what you meant?! And you couldn't say anything sooner! Are you kidding me!? I have plans! I can't cancel them!" Gilbert shouted, causing two of the dogs to come running. 

"What's so important?" his father sighed.

"I'm going to a concert with Matt!"

"Matt? Berwald's son?"

"Yes! I can't cancel! It's a date!" Gilbert groaned. His father was shocked. He knew Gilbert was Demi and didn't do much romantically. He couldn't bring himself to try and keep him there. It was just so rare for him. 

"Don't do anything foolish. I don't want to hear from the police, again."

"Danke Vati!" Gilbert beamed. But then his smile faltered. The police? Again?

"You know they called because I witnessed a robbery and they wanted to question me–a minor at the time. I didn't get hurt or do anything illegal!"

"Yet..." his father chuckled. He knew the teen well–at least his friends...

* * *

  
It was later in the day. Gilbert had gone to hang out with Francis since Antonio was busy. They may or may not have spied on the Spaniard and his not-date. By accident of course! Who knew that those two would want to see a movie about a cat and then Captain America? Okay so Lovino was kinda sorta like the second biggest geek ever and it made sense.

After that, Francis invited him over to play a few games. It was well into the afternoon when Francis dropped a bombshell on the Prussian.

"Why didn't you tell me about your date with Mathieu?" Francis said with his eyes locked on the screen and his fingers deftly dancing over the controller. Gilbert was winning the game and he needed an edge. 

"Because you are an ass." Gilbert hummed as he crushed his opponent. The screen blinked with tacky 8-bit, 80s text: WINNER!

"That is a broad statement. I had to hear it from that Briton–Arthur told me about my best friend's date, not my best friend!" Francis set the controller on the ground and let the hurt rise as he spoke. Gilbert facepalmed,

"Was Matt there at the time?" He knew they had a schedule for their practices, and he guessed that Friday night they met up since Saturday was usually the big gig day.

"Why should that matter!?" Francis scoffed. The issue was not that there would be a date. No Francis felt betrayed. Who wouldn't?

"Well I am willing to bet that he told you all the reasons for my silence. If he were there." Gilbert grumbled, getting annoyed. 

"Why stay silent to begin with?!" Francis snapped, "Why keep that a secret?! A date with the boy you like–why don't you trust me with that information?!" Any semblance of calm flew from the Frenchman. Of course the Prussian was on the edge and he toppled over when he opened his mouth.

"Why don't I trust you with that?! Hmmm! Let's see! Oh! That's right! Because you don't trust me! Yeah that's right French Fry, you don't trust me! If you did you would have figured out that I am interested in the person not the puss or penis! You don't trust me enough to know my own sexuality–I'm Demi if you give a fuck! I would never–you hear me? Never–hurt him intentionally! You don't believe me?! Maybe you should stop and think about what kinda shit you're pulling!" Gil got up and marched out of the room and the out of the house. Francis sat stunned with his jaw hanging and tears rolling down his cheeks. _Maybe_ Gilbert was right.


	6. Hope

 It was a brilliant Sunday morning. The fluffy clouds stood out against the blue autumn sky as the wind blew an odd tawny leaf overhead. It was early in the day, hardly past 8 am. Gilbert was out on the streets, retracing a route he took earlier with four fluff balls. He was reluctant to admit i because it would spoil his appetite, but he had some dookie to pick up–it's hard to manage four energetic dogs of varying sizes on an empty stomach! He had a plastic shopping bag filled with smaller, full bags that were scented to cover the smell.

He was walking along the pavement back home in a familiar area. He was completely comfortable when he passed the local garage. But a block later he was alert. He heard some muffled screaming, in Spanish, which was not uncommon for these parts. But the voice–a deep male voice–was full of so much anger. Gilbert kept moving, it wasn't his problem. Why should he care?

And then about two houses away from where he stood, the yelling grew louder and the front door flew open. There was a familiar yelp. And then Gilbert witnessed his best friend fly onto the lawn, his hair messy from someone grabbing it. And then the door slammed. That's why he should care!

Gilbert ran, as fast as his legs could carry him. Antonio sat up with tears running down his face. Gil crouched next to him and helped him stand.

"Are you hurt?" Gil asked, Antonio shook his head. Gilbert let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and grabbed Antonio's forearm with his free hand.

"Let's go get you cleaned up. And then some breakfast." Gilbert said with an air of finality. No way was Antonio worming away from him. 

* * *

  
"So," Gilbert eyed Antonio from across the table and a couple short stacks, "What happened back there?" The brunette gingerly toyed with his ponytail and sighed,

"Afonso ran away last night. It's my fault too, I went on that sorta-date with Lovino. Papá was drunk–he's a terrible drunk–he told me to get out because I look too much like my brother. I guess this–" he wiggled the end of the ponytail "–has to go. I know he's always been tough on us, down right mean since mamá died. But this never happened before." He exhaled and picked up his silverware, beginning to eat his food.

"After I clean up, we'll bother Francis. He has some hair scissors. Actually he texted me last night now that I think about it. I need to ask you something–are you smoking again?" Gilbert mumbled over his food. Antonio nodded sheepishly, ready for a rant. He was clean, for a while. Falling back into that habit was bad–Gilbert hated it.

"You already know exactly how I feel about that. Telling you it's suicide might make you consider smoking more. Please don't. You know exactly what I want to say by heart. I'm disappointed in you." Gilbert sighed. What else could he do? He was the odd one out again.

* * *

  
Francis was a master at creating aesthetics. Makeup was cake–painting, interior decorating, and flower arranging came easily. He was as precise with a pair of shears as a master samurai is with his blade. He stood in his bathroom with those scissors in one hand and a tail of brown hair in the other. Someone would get a lovely wig from it. Antonio was on the toilet lid, surrounded by snippets of his hair. The new do was short and fashionably messy.

Gilbert sat outside in the hallway and waited to see the finished product. Time was moving too fast that day, but the past twenty minutes dragged on. How was he going to help Antonio before his date? Could he even enjoy himself when he was so worried?  Would Mathieu understand? Hopefully. 

Francis led Antonio from the bathroom and cleared his throat. Gilbert looked over and cheekily wolf whistled. Antonio hung his head in shame but let a small smile touched his lips. 

"I like it! Now I don't have anything to yank when you're being a dumbass!" Gil grinned, "And you'll save on shampoo, and you look hella cute!"

"He always looks cute, ami!" Francis gasped with mock horror and pressed the back of his hand, with the scissors, to his forehead. Antonio giggled a little and looked up at his friends. He still looked like a kicked puppy, but it wasn't as bad.

"I'm not the one who needs to look cute, guys..." the brunette smiled weakly, "I don't have a hot date with a hot bassist!"

"I always look awesome! Don't worry bro!" Gilbert smirked, "Let's get some pretzels and then it's just you and Francis." A soft pretzel was easy on the stomach, cheap, and absolutely delicious with mustard or cinnamon sugar. Perfect for the occasion!

"Antonio, go rinse off the extra hair in the shower. I think the pretzels will be my treat. After all I know I'm going to owe Gil for nagging him about his date." Francis smiled warmly. Antonio nodded and scurried off to clean up, leaving Francis and Gilbert alone with the elephant in the room. 

"He can't stay with that man." Gilbert frowned, "I know it won't get better. He keeps finding these toxic people and latching onto them–his dad,the grouchy nerd. I can't stand by and let him get hurt!"

"It's his choice. We can't just make the decision for him." Francis sighed and crossed his arms, "And you know that boy is stubborn,our advice will only go so far."

"We need to be there for him–what if he tries to run away? Afonso has Arthur, right? Well right now I know I can't take him in."

"Let me get rid of this hair and talk to mamie. I think she would welcome our friend. I just want to know what he's going on in his eyes." Francis sighed and walked off. Knowing his grandmother, Gilbert suspected Antonio's potential housing woes were solved. That was one less thing for Gilbert to worry about on his date. He hoped he would still be able to have fun with Matt while he fretted over his bro.


	7. Mr. Highway

Gilbert pulled up to Mathieu's house after devouring a few pretzels with his friends. They were in the back hissing to each other, arguing. Gil was starting to get a headache. He parked and motioned to his friends to get out. And they all did.

Gilbert noticed immediately when he stepped out that Mattie was waiting for him. He was so cute in his shorts and band tee, though he seemed disheartened. It was obviously because of the other two idiots with him. He knew just how to fix that. But first he had to play it cool and greet his date. With a little hug. 

"Tag Spätzchen! The awesome me has arrived." Gilbert grinned as he pulled away

"With friends..." Matt mumbled almost silently. Gilbert heard him, let go, shrugged.  
  
"These losers? Nah! I have to take them to Frenchie's." Matt grimaced but led Gilbert lead him to his car. Gilbert could hear them arguing about the events that took place over the past day. He blocked them out for his sanity. He wanted to help Toño, but he had his own life–his dogs, his brother, getting through his date, his car—

"Don't hit Mitzi! She's the only way we can get around!" he barked when Antonio hit his car–his precious Mitzi. His friends jumped out of their world and faced him. Matt waved weakly. The air around them suddenly changed from stressed to wicked. The jeering look on Francis' face made the Canadian instantly nervous. The Prussian swallowed thickly and silently prayed. 

Gilbert was lucky–instead of needling them the remained of the trio remained silent. They left when they got to Francis' house, leaving the birdies all alone. 

"What happened to Antonio?" Matt asked nervously as Gilbert left the neighborhood.

"His brother ran away." Gilbert answered, not wishing to reveal too much, "I mean it's not my place to say anything. Don't worry about it."

"Uh, sure Gilbert." Mattie said and then stayed quiet. Gilbert was not going to lie and say Matt was not being adorable with his concern and respect, but Gilbert needed sound when he drove. 

"Hey, Spätzchen would you mind if I put on some music?" Gil peeked at Matt. The blonde nodded shyly and said,

"Go for it." Gil smirked and pressed the button. The car filled with music–loud, headbanging music. Matt beamed and started singing along. God his voice was beautiful! Gil found himself blushing. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world. 

"I'm glad you like my mix tape!" he chuckled as the song faded. Matt giggled and shrugged,

"It's awesome! When did you—oh my god!" He paused as the next song started. It was "Mr. Highway's Thinking About the End" by A Day to Remember–one of his favorites!

"WAKE UP!" Matt shouted the first lyrics with perfect timing. He grinned sheepishly as Gilbert's eyes went wide, while looking at the road ahead.

"Sorry..."

"Don't be! That was awesome! Keep going! You've got a great set of pipes!" Gil relaxed and chuckled. Matt beamed and pushed some hair from his eyes before singing the screaming parts,  
     "Oh, how the times have changed  
      You're not the person I knew back then  
      Let's get this straight  
      This is a calling  
      When will they stop falling for this?  
      You lack all inspiration

      We are not the same  
      I'll do whatever it takes  
      To get it through to you  
      And we'll call this a day  
      We're not the same  
      You are worthless  
      Stay in your place!" Gilbert smirked at his date and cleared his throat. He was so not gonna be quiet!

     "It's like speaking in tongues  
      To all of you now  
      When will we ever–" Gilbert sang, taking over the main part of the chorus. Matt didn't mind–he sang backup!  
     "when will we ever"  
      "get what we deserve?  
      How long until the tables turn?  
      When will we ever—" Gilbert continued. 

      "when will we ever" Matt sang. 

     "get what we deserve?" Gilbert finished the chorus and smirked. He was so pumped! There's nothing like music to change the mood! Especially when he could share it with someone as special as Matt.

"Thanks Gil!" Matt cheered once the song ended. Wait–was the cool guy blushing? Because of him? It was pretty obvious on his pale skin. He was so cute!

"We are seeing them tonight! But I think car karaoke with you is just as awesome." Gilbert smiled warmly, not looking at Matt for more than a second. God damn Mattie wanted to hug him or kiss him or both. This was going to be one hell of a night!


	8. Love With Caution

After an awesome sing-along and parking safely, Matt and Gilbert walked the short distance to the venue. The wind was nippy but Matt was to excited to pay attention to the goosebumps on his exposed legs and arms. He didn't care that the line to get in filled the sidewalk down and around the corner. He latched onto Gilbert's hand and practically bounced in place with a stupid grin.

"Your hype is contagious!" Gilbert laughed.

"I can't help it! You have no idea how much I've wanted to go to this concert! And I'm seeing my favorite band ever with this awesome hottie!" Matt smirked. Gilbert blushed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"You invited someone else?" he gasped and brought that hand to his heart and clutched at it, "I thought we had something special!" Matt snickered and shook his head. Goddamn Gilbert was a ham–a really cute ham, but a ham nonetheless. 

"Why would I do that? It's rude since you invited me." Matt giggled, "And who could be more awesome than the king of awesome?"

"Well I can't argue with that! The only people I can think of would be the band members. Which group are you most excited to see?"

"Silverstein! God they're my favorite! I've been a fan since I was 7!"

"Oh really? What songs do you want them to play?"

"My Heroine, definitely! Ooh and Vices, and Broken Stars, and Still Dreaming, and Love With Caution, and Je Me Souviens, and Toronto. Oh! And Stand Amid the Roar!—all their songs are great!" Matt bubbled with excitement and squeezed Gilbert's hand tightly. Gilbert could watch Matt enthuse over his interests forever. The way his lilac eyes lit up and the brightness in his face were worth every second and every sharp pain in his hand. 

"We're gonna rock this joint!" Gilbert cheered. Matt beamed and shouted,

"Fuck yeah!" making his voice crack a little. A femme, a little older than they were turned from their group of friends and said,

"Girl, you and your boyfriend are in for some good shit!" They chuckled. Matt's smile faltered. Not on the Prussian's watch!

"You know it–he's been hype for, like, ever!" Gilbert gently nudged Matt. The person blushed, a little embarrassed and quickly apologized,

"Oh shit! Dude I am so sorry–I didn't mean to–fuck dude I am so sorry Bruh. I use that word neutrally I'm so sorry dude."

"It's fine." Matt smiled, "I'm Matt and this is Gilbert."

"Cool beans. Annamarie." they smirked, "This your first time seeing them?" 

"Yeah!"

"You're gonna die all of them are awesome! I have yet to see a bad performance!" they chuckled. This only fueled Mattie's hype! Gilbert almost passed out from cuteness overload. 

"You kids have fun, and stay hydrated." they smiled and turned back to their group. Gilbert grinned at Matt, who was literally shaking. Matt looked at him and smiled warmly,

"Danke Gil! Thank you so much!" At that Gilbert's face exploded with scarlet. Matt spoke German to him and he loved the way it sounded coming from the boy's mouth. God dammit he was starting to fall in love—probably. But with a face like that and blinding enthusiasm, how could anyone not love Matt? 

"I-If I get to spend time with you, it's—it's worth it!"  Gil stammered...and wanted to punch himself in the face–why was he stammering? Matt was having fun already and he agreed to call it a date and he was excited to be there! Gil had no idea why he was so nervous. Matt thought it was cute! It meant that the cocky Prussian was serious about him and honestly he was more thrilled with that than seeing his idols take the stage and wow the crowd. He giggled and wrapped his arms around Gilbert's torso. Gilbert felt his heart in his throat. Matt was also dealing with butterflies in his stomach but he was nowhere near as nervous as Gil. 

"You're so sweet! I'm so glad I'm here with you!" Matt hummed. The night had barely begun and it was a dream come true!

"Spätzchen, you're the one who's sweet!" Gilbert snickered after calming down. He put his arm around Matt's shoulder and smirked, "But I'll be damned if you're still as sweet in the pit!"

"Gil I promise you, after tonight, you won't want me near a mosh pit again!" Matt playfully shoved him, "You think Al's strong? Wait for it!"

"We have time–if you're so strong, why don't you pick my awesome ass up?" Gil wiggled his eyebrows. If Mattie could bench press him, he would probably faint and then try and marry him. Matt let his arms slide to his waist and squatted a little. He clamped his arms around the albino and stood up, lifting him with ease. Gilbert squawked and looked down at Matt, who was hardly breaking a sweat.

Matt held him as the line moved forward. Gilbert was surprisingly light! He was too stunned to speak but Matt wasn't upset–the stupid grin Gil wore was far too adorable. He almost wished they could stay in line longer. 

"Hey, Spätzchen," Gilbert hummed when they were five people away from getting inside, "I think I can walk from here! Plus the tickets are in my back pocket, and unless you really want to, I'd rather pull them out myself." Matt set him down gently and blushed. While he wanted to touch the butt, he was far from ready for that kind of contact.  Gilbert fished out the tickets and handed one to his date.

"Let's kick some ass!" he grinned. Matt nodded sharply and beamed. They were in for one hell of a night!


	9. Vessels

The concert hall was packed. Bodies pressed against bodies and most of them were aiming for the stage in a frenzied fan-lust. The poorly lit neon bar on rafters to keep the underage at bay looked menacingly over the pit. The lights overhead weren't bright but were far from dim. The stage was a spectacle in itself–already the fog machine was warming up and the hazer was blowing out a light-bending mist that dried the air. Sound equipment cases and instrument cases dotted the stage, crisscrossed with cables. The bar–more like a long crossed steel box–on the ceiling held the numerous lights that would illuminate and enhance the bands. It also held large speakers that faced the crowd. They were playing popular songs in the first length of down time.

"Who's up first again?" Gilbert asked Matt as they were squeezed into each other's sides by other people. Matt–happy he opted for contacts–couldn't stop grinning. He looked to Gilbert with shining eyes and replied,

"Ivoryline! Then We Came as Romans!" Gilbert loved seeing his Birdie like this. He could get lost in those unhindered pools of lilac, not shielded by his glasses. He smiled at the boy and raised his hand for a high-five. Matt high-dived him, with maybe a little too much force.

"Scheiß!" Gilbert yelped and nursed his stinging hand, "Christ, Mattie! You're as strong as Alfred!" Matt looked horrified–he didn't want to hurt him! But before he could apologize, Gilbert started chuckling. He awkwardly wrapped and arm around Matt and pulled him into a quick shoulder-hug.

"You're so bench-pressing me later!" Gil snickered, "That would be awesome!"

"Oh I don't bench press on the first date!" Matt smirked.

"No? Usually people say they don't kiss on the first date." Gilbert wiggled his eyebrows jokingly. Matt's smirk grew more mischievous.

"It depends on who the date is." Matt hummed, "Who knows, you might be lucky!" He winked, making roses bloom under Gilbert's skin. Before he could make that blush worse, Matt saw the lights go out and heard an epic opening chord.

"Ivoryline! Ivoryline!" the crowd chanted. Matt joined them, pumping his fist in the air with each syllable. And then their opening song started and a roar of applause erupted from the pit. Matt knew this song by heart–Vessels. Things were off to a good start!

Gilbert was only half immersed in the sound. He was too enthralled by Matt's bold cheering–it was rare to hear him so loud and it shook Gilbert to the core–he was able to witness a side of this boy few who knew him ever saw. The boy was so much more than the little turtle hiding–the Mathieu the world knew–he was as bold as Alfred, as saucy as Roland, as energetic as Lutz, and yet he was none of them at the same time. Gilbert wanted to know all about him no matter how long it took. 

Mathieu was wild–cheering, and singing, and jumping. He was living, not just alive. The sick riffs in the air wafted among the chants. Heavy bass and drums shook the very core of the earth. A sea of people moving as one wave carried his restraint further and further from him. He was in his glory.

And then he looked at Gilbert. The stupid grin on his face that grew when he laid eyes on Matt, the hyper shouts of glee that echoed with the music, but most of all the way his eyes sparkled with adoration for the blonde–not the band–sent Mathieu's heart soaring among the stars. He knew he would kill his voice that night, but pure ecstasy stopped him from caring. His crush, his music, his element–that was all Matt needed. And he shamelessly sang along:  
      _What does it mean to be_  
 _From the light in a world that's speechless?_  
 _From the light in a world of darkness?_  
He sang as if this one song encapsulated every aspect of his life. It spoke to his heart:  
 _Insecurities are breeding inside of me_  
 _And they won't let you go to song_  
 _But they won't last against the sword's edge_  
 _The blade, the blade cuts right through_  
 _wrong._  
And Gilbert watched him as if he were the main performer that evening. To the Prussian, he was. The real show was only just beginning!

 


	10. Stand Amid the Roar

After Ivoryline and We Came As Romans, Matt and Gilbert were sweaty messes full of adrenaline. The whole building stunk, but neither one cared. The next act was Matt's favorite band ever! He was exhausted and running on fumes, but dammit he was ready. He was close to dying from happiness–his favorite band live and his crush right there with him!

"Spätzchen, are you pumped?" Gil shouted above the murmur of the crowd, even though he was less than a foot away. Matt nodded rapidly as he bounced and jumped, trying to see over the tall people up front. Gilbert chuckled and shook his head lovingly.

"Wanna get on my shoulders?"

"I might be a little heavy for you..." Matt winced. He was a little on the dear-lord-step-on-me-and-bench-press-me side, heavy and strong. He wasn't ashamed of it, on the contrary, but Gil was...he was lankier.

"You're not heavy!" Gilbert scoffed and attempted to pick him up by the waist. And failed. The guy was made of iron or something!

"You can sit on my shoulders instead." Matt shrugged. Gilbert shook his head. He was a little uncomfortable with the idea that Matt, this sweet, handsome, ripped guy would willingly put up with his crotch at the back of his head. And Gil being Gil, had little experience controlling his rare urges.  
They had no more time to debate. The lights went dim and a guitar riff echoed through the building. 

"What's up P——?!" a man with a square jaw and longer brown hair shouted in the mic. The venue cheered and went wild as the band, Silverstein, started playing "Vices." The color spotlights shone red and orange as they twisted over the stage, gliding with the music. The crowd instantly started jumping and screaming and singing with the lead singer, Shane.  
Mathieu and Gilbert were forced apart as a few excitable fans opened up a pit and started mashing. Matt dove in and flailed and jerked with three other people, slamming into each other almost gracefully. Gilbert was on the edge of the circle when a fourth person–a brawny man with an arrogant aura–pushed past him. Gilbert noticed he had his eyes on Matt, which wasn't exactly cause for alarm–the kid was damn good at moshing!

 

 

The song ended only to transition directly into "Born Dead." Matt was the star of the pit and Gilbert was both thrilled to see him smiling so wide and wary of the brawny man and his two friends who joined the fray. All of them were switching between the pit and the crowd, sizing up Matt like a piece of meat. Gilbert was seething. He smirked when Mattie grinned at him then pretended to watch the crowd–there was a crowd surfer already! He was focused on the trio–they wouldn't dare touch Matt while he was there–or else.

* * *

 

It was a rough set for the crowd. Silverstein got through their three next songs with only a little chatter–"My Heroine," "Smashed into Pieces," and "Texas Mickey." The song that came after that resonated with Gilbert, "Love With Caution."

_Where I could walk right down the streets_   
_And feel so confident_   
_And know everything's OK_   
_Take my hand don't let go_   
_But please remember_   
_Corns can grow_   
_We still have to take it slow_   
_I love with caution_   
_And trust alone_

Those words made him think of what was blossoming between him and Mathieu. The innocent baby steps they were taking from crush to potential boyfriend and possibly more sent a warmth through his body, aside from the heat inside the building.

By the time the last song started, Matt was bruised from his moshing and happier than he could ever remember. He was next to and a little bit ahead of Gilbert, taking a break. He wanted to hear the song. "Stand Amid the Roar" started and he lost himself in the experience. He didn't notice one of the men Gilbert was watching was right behind him. Gilbert couldn't move fast enough.

A horrible tearing sound ripped through the room. Matt's eyes went wide as his favorite shirt fell from his arms. He spun on his heel before the brawny bastard could cop a feel and decked him in the jaw. Gilbert hurriedly pushed forward in time to see brawny bastard's friends holding Matt back and trying to molest him while brawny bastard recovered. Gilbert tore the struggling Canadian away from the aggressors and quickly gave Matt his shirt while glaring the three of them down.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Gilbert snapped. The music stopped. Brawny bastard gave him a dirty look and scoffed,

"Put your girl in her place!"

"Keep your hands off my boyfriend!" Gilbert growled, "Unless you think two against three is a fair fight."

"You know it's not Gil." Matt hummed, "They couldn't handle us."

"Hey, you three!" Shane called into the mic from the stage, "You don't do that kind of shit–get out!" All eyes landed on the five of them. The three bastards were under a harsh gaze that forced them to inch toward the exit, bitching about missing the final act. Matt pulled Gil from the crowd and headed for the merch tables. He hated this kind of attention.

Once away from the crowd, Gilbert scanned the vacant area, save for the vendors. Matt's joy vanished and he looked ready to cry. Gilbert said nothing, but he scanned the area and found the booth he was looking for–Silverstein merch. He guided Matt to the booth and said,

"Pick your favorite. I'll cover you." Matt looked at him with doe eyes and nodded. The vendor, a tired man with long dark hair and a cowlick on top of his head yawned and smiled at them. Matt scanned through the shirts and pointed to one with an anchor and the band's name across it.

"Could I please get that one in large?" The man nodded and picked up the right shirt. He handed it to Matt and Gilbert pulled out his wallet. 

"Go to the bathroom and change–I need my shirt back..." Gilbert sighed to Matt, then said to the vendor, "How much?"

"Usually $25...but for you, $10." he smiled with a thick Greek accent, "They're not selling and I got a few good tips. It's so not cool when those kinds of guys do that." Gilbert handed him the money and half-smiled.

"Thanks man." he said. He went toward the bathrooms and waited. This was supposed to be fun, but now, Gilbert was scared, not only that the night was ruined, but also that Matt was traumatized. If he were Gilbert would never forgive himself–this was his idea.

Not much later, Matt emerged from the men's room with Gilbert's shirt. He was oddly quiet and sullen, as could be expected, but it was heartbreaking. He handed Gilbert his shirt, which the Prussian immediately slipped on.

"Can we go?" Matt whispered. His voice shook like he was ready to cry. Gil nodded solemnly,

"Of course. Home?"

"No. The diner, like we planned. I don't want Issi to see me like this. Uncle Matt and Lukas are pretty chill..." Matt sighed. Gilbert offered his hand and Matt took it. 

"Let's go, Spätzchen."


	11. When Broken is Easily Fixed

Mathieu and Gilbert walked in the diner, a chrome paneled joint with 1950s American flare. The seating area was shaped like an 'L' with a counter near the juncture and the door. Booths with sparkling red cushions lined the walls. On one side of the room there was a half-wall that allowed for an extra row and a breakfast bar that extended to the door to the kitchen and then the restrooms. The warm lights set a soft glow against the chrome and cream walls. A stoic blonde man was at the counter, pulling two menus for the new arrivals.

"Good evening, just two?" he droned with a Norwegian accent. Matt tried to smile and nodded,

"Of course Lukas. Thank you."

"Not at all Mathieu. Your usual table?" he asked, noticing the pair was holding hands. Interesting. He gave Matt the menus and said,

"I'll be over in a little while. Mathias might pester you on your late-night date." Matt nodded and hurriedly pulled Gilbert toward the kitchen and sat in the booth against the back wall, making Gil sit next to him. He handed a menu to Gil and whispered,

"The breakfast food is the best."

"Danke. Do you want to split something? Or maybe we could get desert first." Gilbert suggested. Sugary sweets were soul food and Matt looked like he needed something more than the usual meal.

"Could we split a dessert and then get our dinner?" Matt looked up to him with sunken eyes. Gilbert felt his heart crack. He smiled softly and practically whispered,

"Yeah, you pick..." and then Lukas came to the table with a pen and notepad.

"Hello, my name is Lukas and I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" he droned. Gilbert thought he was bored, but Matt knew better and chuckled,

"Iced tea for me please."

"Make that two." Gilbert added.

"And, Lukas, could we get a piece of devil's food cake a la mode to split, please."

"Of course. Will that be all for now?"

"Yes, thank you. Oh—by the way, you're doing fine." Matt smiled, a fake smile, but still. Lukas let the corner of his mouth turn upward and he nodded, turning on his heels to get the beverages and food. Once he was gone, Matt deflated. Gilbert took the opportunity to rest his head on Matt just below his shoulder and looked up at him. 

"Matt..." Gilbert sighed quietly, "I'm sorry..." Matt idly ran his fingers through his silvery hair and frowned,

"You didn't do anything wrong."

"I brought you to the concert...if I hadn't, you wouldn't have dealt with them...It's my fault and I'm sorry."

"Gilbert," Matt said sternly, "Neither of us expected that. I had fun up until that point. Do not apologize for one of the awesomest nights of my life."

"Spätzchen?" Gilbert pouted, "You were attacked...how could you say tonight was so great?"

"Well I might have gone to the concert with an awesome guy who was there to protect me. And I might've had a crush on him before...now I definitely do." Matt smirked and blushed. He was oddly calm despite having been misgendered and assaulted. Maybe because Gilbert was putting him in a traditional masculine role–Gil made him the solid, seemingly assured one. Normally Mathieu would scoff at gender roles, seeing as he could only conform so much, but this circumstance was different, Gilbert's actions were comforting and reaffirming for him. Some hyped up (and possibly drunk) bastards didn't have to know who he was, as long as the people he knew could see him as a guy, that was enough.

"I hope I get to meet this guy!" Gil chuckled, "That way I can tell him how awesome you are and then all the ways I'll destroy him if he hurts you."

"Gil..." Matt groaned, "Don't threaten yourself." Gilbert laughed and sat up. Lukas was on his way back with a huge slice of chocolate cake with a giant scoop of vanilla ice cream on top and two iced teas. Which boy drooled more at the sight of tooth rotting goodness?—that's debatable.

Lukas set the drinks down first or risk spilling them. Then came the cake and two spoons–it was notoriously gooey and rumor had it that a fork was inadequate for the desert. Matt beamed like a child–cake was a cure for anyone down in the dumps (with side effects, like any medication...)

"I'll be back to ch-check on you in a bit. Enjoy." Lukas droned and cringed a little when he stuttered. The man was too shy for his own good. Gilbert picked up a spoon and scooped a bit from the plate. Just before he ate it he smirked at Matt and said,

"You know the rules–age before beauty, and ladies first." Matt rolled his eyes and giggled. Gil was trying, and he appreciated that. He grabbed the other spoon and took a bite. As always, the cool vanilla mixed with the chocolate elegantly and saturated his tastebuds. Gilbert was in heaven too. 

"Hey Mattie," he hummed, "My arms are tired. I'm too weak to bring that spoon to my mouth again. Can you help me with that? The cake is so good!" Matt blushed and nodded, taking the spoon from Gil. He scooped up more cake and ice cream and brought it to Gilbert's lips. The Prussian winked and ate it. Matt got a little more cake and smiled. He brought the spoon close to Gil's face. 

"You are such a gentleman—Hey!" Gil pouted as Matt ate the spoonful instead. Matt smirked, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"You want this cake?" he asked with a full mouth, "Come and get it!" Gil went beet red–oh he wanted to alright! But he was not ready for that.

"Spätzchen, if you wanted a kiss, you could have asked. I would rather not have dessert get in the way." he grumbled. Since when was Mathieu this flirty? With his uncles around the corner it was too risky. Matt pouted and swallowed. Okay so it was too soon, but at least Gil was more than willing later. He fed Gil another spoonful and said,

"I'm holding you to that." He smirked at the mushing Prussian and laughed internally. Who knew that the awesome little rebel could be the best kind of reassurance for him. The evening wasn't over yet!


	12. Somewhere In Between

The cake had practically vanished. Matt and Gilbert were making dumb jokes and bad puns, already prepared to order real food. The waiter who came up to their table this time was not Lukas–he was tall and broad-shouldered with a smile and spiky blonde hair. His blue eyes sparkled wickedly when he saw the pair cuddled up in the booth. Uncle Mathias was about to strike!

"Hej!" he beamed, causing the two to leap apart. He chuckled and pulled out a notepad and pen, knowing that the boys were going to order more food.

"Don't mind me! You two can get as close as you want! No one else is here, and the night shift is pretty boring!" Mathias laughed, "What'll it be?"

"Pancakes, as usual, please." Matt mumbled. Mathias wrote it down and eyed Gil. The Prussian gulped nervously and said,

"Could I please get the Nutella crepes?" Mathias nodded and pocketed his supplies in his apron. He took the soiled plate in one hand and the menus in the other. Poor Lukas forgot to grab those he was so nervous! Almost as nervous as Gil!

"No sweat bro! You like it sweet, huh? I mean obviously since you're Mattie's secret boyfriend!" Mathias grinned wickedly and casually hurried away before Matt could protest. The Canadian shook his head and leaned on Gilbert. His family was insane. 

"Uncle Mathias likes you..." Matt mused. Gilbert looked at him with wide eyes. He was still reeling from the Dane's comment. Matt's boyfriend? Oh man he wished! He obviously had made that claim at the concert, but that was for protective reasons, although he wanted it to be true. 

"...but he's dead wrong to think you're my secret boyfriend." Matt yawned. Gilbert felt his heart crack. He so wanted to be that for Matt. 

"To hell if I keep you a secret!"

"...Did you just say I'm your boyfriend? Don't you have to ask first?" Gil blushed. Matt smirked, and said,

"You said it first! You want to be my datemate!"

"You don't know me! Assumptions, Mathieu, they don't suit you. Why don't you ask and find out?" Gil scoffed. Matt smiled and blinked cutely,

"Will you be my handsome boyfriend and make my world awesome?"

"You know damn well you're the handsome one! I'm pretty!" Gilbert crossed his arms with a huff and shut his eyes. He peeked through one eye at a mischievous Canadian smirking up at him.

"Tell me I'm pretty at least twice a week, and I'll consider being your girlfriend."

"And if I don't?" Matt sat up. 

"Well damn! I guess I'd have to be your boyfriend!"

"Is that a yes, my pretty Prussian princess?"

"Yes! It is you sassy little thing!" Gil chuckled, "Is there any way to block the sauciness?" he asked over dramatically and winked at Mattie.

"You, beautiful, will just have to find out." Matt purred, letting his québécois side out. Gil gently grabbed his chin and smirked, aiming to tease.

"Pancakes ought to do the trick!" He let go of his chin and grabbed his tea, taking a smug sip. Matt pouted then laughed and playfully punched his shoulder.

"You shouldn't hit your girlfriend Matt." Gilbert mumbled over the rim of his glass, "That's so mean!"

"No one said I was nice!" Matt chuckled, and wrapped his arms around Gil, "But I could kiss it and make it better if you want."

"No, no, I've been wounded enough by that mouth of yours!" Gil smirked, setting down his glass. He gingerly hugged back, terrified of Mathias returning and seeing them in a compromising position. Matt was too comfortable to pull back and Gilbert liked the contact, so they were in no hurry to move. They remained silent like that until a loud wolf-whistle greeted them.

"I won't tell Ber or Tino, but kids I have to ask, are you two boyfriends?" Mathias grinned with a tray of pancakes, crepes, and syrup in one hand. Matt slid away from Gilbert and smiled awkwardly,

"Yes." "No!" Gilbert's voice overpowered Matt's and the Canadian frowned. What the hell? He just agreed to be his boyfriend! Mathias was confused too and lifted an eyebrow at Gilbert.

"I'm his girlfriend–provided he tells me I'm pretty twice a week! He met quota!" Gil huffed, "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all!" Mathias laughed as he began setting down the meals, "I always said he would find a girlfriend–but I never expected something quite like this...I guess I should've!"

"Uncle Matt!" Mattie whined. He knew that Matt was into guys too! What the he'll Mathias?

"Hey! Quiet and sassy with bold and excitable is my favorite pairing dynamic! Look at my boyfriend!"

"He's practically your husband..." Matt grumbled. But Gil was curious.

"You mean that really stoic waiter with the hair curl? He seems too shy to have a man."

"That's what makes it even more special! There's always gonna be something special with any good relationship–friends too. You kids enjoy!" Mathias laughed and left to tend to other things. They dug in–breakfast after midnight was so much better than breakfast in the morning! Mathias' words hit Gilbert like a truck. Matt was adorable, sassy, and plain old badass. There was a spark there, and Gil almost wondered what he brought to the table. What made him special to Matt? Besides volume and good looks. He would figure it out eventually. He was content with not knowing for the time and happy that this date was a success!


	13. In Fate's Hands

Monday morning. What could be better than going through a Monday with concert fatigue and less than three hours of sleep? Try walking three energetic dogs with muscle before school and then missing breakfast because they had to stop every twenty feet to sniff everything. Even so, Gilbert was over the moon! He was so excited to tell his friends that he had a boyfriend! A totally awesome boyfriend who could probably kick his ass.

The Beilschmidt brothers stood outside of their house, waiting for the bus. Ludwig, who was usually quiet in the morning until he saw Feliciano, noticed that his brother was bouncing on the balls of his feet with a huge grin. The boy was also obviously exhausted. And he hadn't said a word about the concert. Ludwig tapped Gil's shoulder and asked,

"Gilbert, how did last night go?"

"Hm?" Gil glanced at him, "Well, I was going to tell you after your daily dose of Feli, but why not?" Ludwig eyed him suspiciously–this was something more than just a "it was fun" sort of answer.

"Spätzchen and I are boyfriend and girlfriend!" Gil beamed. Ludwig frowned–he was certain Gilbert was well aware that Matt was not a girl.

"Don't give me that look!" Gil hissed, "Matt is a great guy and I am happy to be his girlfriend!" Ludwig's jaw dropped and then snapped shut.

"It would be better if you said you were boyfriends...I've heard what Francis says..." Ludwig suggested. Gilbert pouted and thought it over. The girlfriend thing was an inside joke, and it could have serious setbacks if someone misunderstood. If he had to tell his friends how it happened he could explain the joke. And he would have to tell Francis and Antonio everything.

He didn't have time to tell Ludwig that he was right because the yellow monstrosity pulled up to the curb. Ludwig go on first and plopped next to Feliciano. Gil followed, he spotted Alfred and Lovino quietly debating something geeky, and then he saw Mathieu. The boy was running on fumes and loud music, but he was still nodding off. Gil understood that feeling and passed by with a smile just in case. He sat next to Francis and beamed as the bus started moving. His smile faded once he saw Francis' face. 

"Good morning Gilbert." he stated solemnly. Gil spared a glance to the rest of his group and noticed Afonso was not on the bus and Antonio looked like a zombie.

"Morning Frenchie...erm did I miss something?" Gil gulped, looking to Antonio for an answer as well. The Spaniard looked at him and smiled–it was totally fake, but he tried. There was a bruise on his forehead.

"Buenos días Gil. You seem really upbeat! What's new?" Antonio asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Gilbert was willing to wait to announce that he had a datemate.

"Hey Tony, you look like shit! What's up?"

"Papá is still really angry...I don't wanna talk about it now...Please just tell me you have some good news. I need to hear something positive."

"Well, I may or may not be in a relationship now." Gilbert smirked when he heard Francis gasp. Antonio's face lit up–for real. He scooted to the edge of his seat and leaned toward Gil,

"¡Dímelo! Who, when, how?!"

"Last night after the concert Matt and I were at his uncle's diner and his uncle started teasing us and then he asked me to be his boyfriend."

"And you said yes?" Francis cut in. Gil rolled his eyes and shook his head,

"No. He asked me to be his handsome boyfriend and I said he was the handsome one and I'm pretty. I agreed to be his girlfriend if he tells me I'm pretty twice a week. Otherwise I'm his boyfriend."

"Congrats!" Antonio beamed.

"Yes, congratulations..." Francis grumbled, "but if you dare hurt him I will make your life a living hell."

"You, and probably Alfred, Lovino, Arthur, Lutz, and Roland. I got it. It's not like it would be a living hell knowing I hurt him or anything." Gilbert huffed, "He'd hurt me first...and I doubt you'll make his life a living hell."

"He has a point Francis." Emma added from the seat behind him, obviously listening in, "You want Matt to be happy but look, you're threatening his girlfriend! What if they break up because of you?" Francis gaped like a fish and then snapped his jaw shut. Emma, the sweetheart who could not assert herself if her life depended on it, said exactly what he had to hear. It took a third party to make him realize that he was being a douche.

* * *

The bus pulled up to the school entrance and the students filled out to face the day. Matt waited a little way from the bus for Gilbert. He just had to see him. Gil came off with Francis and Antonio, the latter flanking him. Red eyes landed on the shy boy and Gilbert smirked.

"Spätzchen!" he called. A few passerbys spared Matt a glance, making him blush out of embarrassment. Gil came up to him and pulled him in a bear hug. He squawked awkwardly and nearly died when he saw Antonio and Francis snickering. He hugged back quickly then pulled away.

"Morning Gil, Tony, Francis." Matt said timidly and tried to smile. Nothing like the notorious BFT approaching the school's second biggest introvert in front of the building. 

"Don't be shy, Birdie!" Gil chuckled, "We're all friends! Well except Tony...I don't think you guys know each other that well."

"And he's a sweet little thing!" Francis added, "Unless you're a tomato!" Matt heard all about how fucking beautiful Antonio was through Lovino, and he was going to hear a bit more later. This was his chance to be the little imp he was known to be...by his family and the band. 

"'Sweet little thing?'" Matt hummed and broke his hug with Gilbert, "I always heard he was an ass...or that he had a nice ass. Lovino can't get the story straight." Antonio pouted. He was happy to know Lovino liked his butt–who didn't?–but it was because he spent the entire Saturday with Lovi that his world fell apart. He couldn't blame Lovino, only himself...and neither option was fair.

"And Abel agreed with him. I think that was his roundabout way of paying a compliment." Matt added calmly, aware of the Spaniard's sudden change in mood.

"That would be a compliment coming from Abel, at least about me." Antonio half-smiled. 

"And Arthur admits that he thinks you're killer on guitar." Matt smirked, "But you didn't hear it from me." At that, Antonio chuckled. Francis and Gil were watching and ready to intervene if necessary. Matt could read anyone and tear them to shreds, but he was also so kind it was hard to tell what could happen. 

"So Birdie, the guys and I were planning to watch some awful movies and play video games at Frenchie's after school. Wanna come?" Gil smirked, "He has guitar hero!!"

"I have band practice...Sorry Gil." Matt pouted, "I'm free Tuesdays and Thursdays if you want to another time." Gil and his friends shared a look and Francis nodded to the Prussian. 

"We'll reschedule for tomorrow!" Gilbert shrugged. Matt beamed,

"That sounds great! I'll see you later, I have to get my books and bug Arthur." He waved and ran off. Antonio and Francis jeered and cooed at Gilbert to taunt him. What are friends for!

"'Birdie' huh?" Antonio grinned, "Isn't that just English for your usual pet name?"

"So what if it is? You don't have to be assholes." Gil huffed and crossed his arms. Francis placed a hand on his shoulder and snickered,

"We're rescheduling our weekly movie night for your boyfriend. We have all the right! If it were because of Mario, we would tease Toño just the same!"

"And what are we gonna do instead?" Antonio pouted, "I don't want to go home..."

"...You work today..." Gil frowned. Poor Antonio would have to see his father anyway. Then he had an idea. 

"Spend the night at my place." Francis shrugged, stealing Gilbert's thunder, "Mamie absolutely adores you—and Gilbert of course."

"Are you sure?"

"Oui!" Francis stamped his foot triumphantly. Gilbert would have said something if he wasn't tired, busy, and unsure of his father's potential reaction. The Frenchman proceeded to lead his posse into the school. Gil was worried about Antonio but that feeling was overshadowed by his glee–they liked his boyfriend, he went on an awesome date, and the next day all four of them would have some bonding time! Things were looking good!


	14. No Sleep Til Brooklyn

Arthur's garage was possibly the best rehearsal place available for Adler Leaf. Sure Alistair's room was right above them, but unlike Roderich, whose garage was also available, the Scot was fairly accommodating. It was a one-car space with a door to the den in the back. The wall to the left of that door was crowded with pedals, cords, and amplifiers for three guitars and a bass. Arthur kept a couple stands in that area too. On the other side there was a drum kit with two muted snares, a bass, cymbals, and a cowbell. Cowbells were essential for Roland and Lutz–Matt was neutral, but Arthur could live without.

Matt tuned his cherry red Fender outside in the yard while Arthur and Roland tuned their guitars. Roland stepped outside when he was finished, carrying his prized Gibson Les Paul. It was an heirloom of sorts and worth more than the rest of their equipment combined. It was his baby.

"Yo Matt, got a sec?" Roland smirked and approached the bassist. Matt was fortunately finished and smiled softly,

"What's up Roland?"

"I was thinking, and I wanted to run it by you before Artie. What if we added a little keyboard to the mix? I play pretty well." Roland shrugged. He hated to admit it but he missed the piano–he was accomplished at a young age too. But he was desperately trying to avoid turning into his father. He realized that wouldn't happen if he started up again now. As long as Matt and Arthur liked the idea, since Lutz was on board. 

"That would be awesome, but we need two guitars and a bass. Someone would have to join the band to pick up slack." Matt thought aloud. He was keen on the idea–it would add a new dimension to the sound. 

"Keeping secrets are we?" Arthur chuckled as he stepped out with his Union Jack decorated telecaster in his arms. He went over to the pair as muffled but loud drum beats filled the air. 

"Secrets?" Roland laughed, "Hardly! I was just telling Mattie here about my mad skills on the keyboard!"

"Keyboard?! Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?!" Arthur shouted to be heard over the drums. Lutz was certainly improving every day!

"That's right! Let's add keyboard into the mix! We can always find another guitarist!" Roland shrugged. The pounding in their ears was starting to irritate them. If they were playing with or rocking out to it there would be no problem. As far as Matt was concerned, without the rest of the band, the rhythmic drums were only sound. Of course, they weren't the only ones to get annoyed.

 

"Quiet!" a disgruntled Portuguese man snapped as he swung the door to the garage open. Arthur, Roland, and Matt hurried into the garage. Lutz was seated by his drums, holding his sticks, awkwardly gawking at Afonso. He was in only a pair of sweatpants and his hair was down. He was probably sleeping until rehearsal started.

"Who's keeping secrets now Artie?!" Roland cackled, then added so only Lutz would get it, "Er hat einen geilen Ficke, na?" (He has a sexy fuck-toy, no?)Lutz cracked a twisted grin,

"Ja, groß, gebräunt, und hübsch! Zu heiß für Artie!" (Yeah, tall, dark, and handsome! Too hot for Artie!) Lutz laughed with him. 

"Guys...Matt peeped. Arthur was irked, and so was Afonso. Matt could tell this was not the time or place. Arthur was getting redder by the second and Afonso looked murderous. Lutz and Roland would not stop, and the tension in the room was becoming too much for a certain sleep-deprived Canadian. 

"Ferme ta putain de gueule!"(Shut the fuck up!) Mathieu snapped, glaring daggers at the Germanics. He was seething and the room fell silent from his outburst. He took a deep breath and focused on Arthur.

"Sorry. Uh but what's Afonso doing here, no offense?"

"I ran away from home–if I could call it that. I'm staying here until I'm able to live on my own." Afonso grunted. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

"Oh...Sorry..." Matt apologized, though it was more out of habit at this point–he had nothing to apologize for really. Roland and Lutz shared a look. It seemed clear to them that practice should end right there.

"Well, uh, Roland and I–we'll get going and uh...start hunting down another guitarist. I'm sure there's one in our school." Lutz got up, chuckling nervously. Arthur shot him a death glare. He didn't have to look at Matt to keep him there, even if the boy wanted nothing more than to go home and sleep. No one was leaving yet. They needed to practice. Afonso was suddenly very much awake, calm, and aware.

"You need a guitarist? I can fill in for today if you want." he smirked. Lutz grinned and nodded. Roland held up his hand as if to say he'd be right back. His van was parked on the street, and his keyboard and stand were nestled inside.

"Just put a shirt and socks on. It's cold." Matt said, accepting the offer, and then smirked, "And we can't have Arthur get distracted by your radiant beauty, manly body hair, and impressive pecs." Afonso chuckled and went back inside. Arthur wanted nothing more than to strangle that sassy little brat. Instead he followed Afonso inside, leaving the rest of the band alone. Bad idea. 

"You seem tired Matt." Lutz mused. Matt nodded as Roland returned, setting his equipment, save for the guitar on hisback, on the ground.

"No sleep..." he hummed, thumbing his bass idly.

"Til!" Lutz shouted. Roland wasted no time with swinging his baby around and immediately began to play the opening chords to one of their favorite jamming songs–when Arthur wasn't around. Matt and Lutz shared a glance and smirked at each other. They were ready. Roland played the progression three times and shouted,

"Brooklyn!" And then Lutz began to drum with Roland's guitar. Matt picked up the slack on his bass and the rhythm took over the room.

"Foot on the pedal, Never ever false metal! Engine running hotter than a boiling kettle! My job ain't a job, It's a damn good time! City to city I'm running my rhymes." Roland called out as his fingers fluttered on the frets.

"On location!" Lutz jumped in, "Touring around the nation!"

"Adler Leaf's always on vacation!" Matt added, smirking. He usually preferred anything other than Beastie Boys, like Roland, but they agreed that this particular song was too much fun and when they could, they would play so loud that the building would shake.

They played on, rapping the lyrics in parts like skilled pros. In the heat of the moment, not once did they remember Arthur was inside, probably talking to Afonso, and having trouble hearing him. In fact, the Brit was furious. He and Afonso entered the garage again in the middle of the song. Right before the solos.

"Ain't seen the light since we started this band! M.C.A! Get on the mic my man!" Roland cheered, ignoring a gawking British twink and an amused Portuguese guy. Lutz was too focused on his drums to notice or rap M.C.A.'s part, and so that fell on Matt. The Canadian kept up his bass playing and smirked at Roland. The Austrian knew damn well that Mattie was gonna kick it!

"Born and bred in Brooklyn, the U.S.A! They call me Matt Williams but I'm M.C.A! Like a lemon to a lime, A lime to a lemon, I sip the def ale with all the fly women! Got limos, arena, TV shows, Autograph pictures and classy hoes! Step off Holmes, Get outta my way! Taxing little girlies from here to L.A! Waking up! Before I get to sleep"

"'Cause I'll be rockin this party eight days a week!" The three performers shouted in unison. Then they began chanting,

"No sleep til Brooklyn!" And to their surprise Afonso joined in, smiling like a fool.   
The chanting only stopped when Roland began his solo. Sick shreds and high-pitched wails filled the garage. The guitarist played with so much vigor that he fell to his knees and bit his lip in concentration. His riffs faded as the song ended.

Afonso whistled and clapped. Arthur's jaw hit the floor. At the same time Roland got off the floor and kissed the neck of his guitar. 

"That was bloody amazing but why Beastie Boys!?" Arthur gawked. Matt snickered and shook his head, at least Arthur was less annoyed.

"We like it." Lutz shrugged, "Why not?"

"And you really want to switch to keyboard after that?" Afonso laughed.

"I'm Austrian–I was born playing piano. If you think my guitar is good, just you wait!" Roland he grinned smugly. He handed his precious Les Paul to Afonso, who handled it with extra care as he pulled the strap over his head. Then he set up his keyboard and prepared to play. It was then Matt knew that Adler Leaf would change forever and hopefully for the better.


	15. Bang the Doldrums

"Okay, that was awesome!" Matt grinned at the end of practice. Afonso was not Roland, no one could be quite like him, but anyone in that garage would be damned if they couldn't admit that the man was amazing. Arthur was bright red from the effort and a little bit of a blush.

"Careful Mattie, someone might think you're hanging out with Gil too much!" Lutz jeered. He was a stinky, sweaty mess. Roland almost cringed, thinking about how he was the one who had to drive him home. He let that slide for the time being–it was a rare opportunity to tease Matt without crossing a line!

"Yeah, or that you're swapping enough spit to trade vocabularies." the Austrian smirked.

"Guys..." Matt blushed as shrank into himself. He never did tell them about his boyfriend...girlfriend...Gilbert, so this was the ideal time.

"Can you not be such cunts to Matt?" Arthur scoffed, "You already placed bets on him."

"We could always torment you instead." Roland smirked.

"We have a bet on you and Fonz!" Lutz chuckled. Roland went over and smacked him over the head. Matt was in on it–who would ask who out first–Lutz and Roland bet Arthur would ask first since they could provoke him into almost anything, Matt played devil's advocate because he knew Arthur was too shy. 

"Guys...I need to—" Matt whimpered. It appeared no one heard him–Roland and Lutz were bickering and Arthur was trying to make them stop, and failing miserably.

"Need to what?" Afonso quietly pulled Matt aside.

"Need to tell you that Gilbert and I are dating." Matt sighed. Afonso's face lit up wickedly.

"And tell me, who did you bet on? I know you did. Those idiots probably bet it would be Arthur since I'm quiet."

"I bet on you..."

"Smart move." Afonso smirked, "Get ready to collect." Matt gawked at him as he set the guitar on a stand and moseyed over to the group.

"So, it's been fun, and I really hope you're able to find that guitarist." Fonz hummed. Everything went silent.

"We thought you were interested in staying..." Lutz pouted, "That was the best practice yet!"

"And you'll be stuck listening to the noise for a while..." Arthur sighed.

"We want you to stay." Roland crossed his arms, "Name your price." Arthur and Lutz glared at him–they couldn't pay him!

"Price? From three broke high school students? Be realistic!" Fonzie tapped his chin wickedly,

"I'll stick around...if Arthur agrees to be my boyfriend."

"What?!" Arthur yelped, "You couldn't just ask me like a normal person!? I would've said yes! Let's just add more pressure on me, you wanker!"

"So that's a yes?" Afonso smiled. Arthur huffed and nodded, redder than a tomato. Roland and Lutz shared a look and frowned. They reached into their pockets and pulled $5 each and approached Matt, who was pleased and amazed. Seems like someone was just waiting for details on the bet before making a move.

"Thanks guys." Matt hummed as he collected his winnings, "I almost wanna know who won the bet on me and Gil. I asked him to go out with me." Matt laughed when Roland cursed under his breath and pulled out another $5. Lutz took it and started dancing in place. He was terrible.

"Lutz, no one wants to see that..." Matt sighed and glanced over at the new couple. Afonso had his arms wrapped around Arthur's neck and was swaying as he quietly cooed at a stubborn Brit. Arthur had his arms folded and was smirking mischievously. He lazily reached up to play with his boyfriend's loose hair.

"You just wanted to see Matt win." he could hear Arthur chuckle.

"If it means I get to see you all cute and flustered, of course! He did tell me he was dating Gilbert." Afonso hummed. Arthur froze and glanced at Matt, who quickly turned away.

"About time! I swear he's been head over heels since he was in pigtails!" Arthur chuckled.

"Pigtails?" Afonso smirked and escaped Arthur's grasp. He grabbed Matt's shoulder and said, "You should teach me how to tie my hair in pigtails."

"What?!" Matt yelped, catching everyone's attention in one of those rare moments. Roland and Lutz shared a look and chuckled. Perhaps it was high time to get out of there. 

"I said you should teach me how to tie my hair in pigtails!" Afonso snickered. And then Lutz came up by Matt and he just had to open his fat mouth,

"Don't bring Mattie into your kinky roleplay!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Matt shoved him, not that he was going to make much impact on this human tank. Lutz laughed and pulled Matt into a gross sweaty hug. He had Matt's arms pinned down and he lifted him off the ground. Roland cackled as Matt squirmed and kicked (not at full force) to escape.

"Put him down." Afonso ordered calmly. He was ignored. Arthur sighed and cleared his throat,

"Lutz y—!" Artie began to shout. He was cut off by Lutz yelling in pain. Matt managed to land a solid kick to his inner thigh. He dropped Matt, who landed gracefully. Lutz doubled over and smiled with some effort as everyone else rushed to help him. Matt packed up his bass and shouted a goodbye (Arthur was the only one who heard, but he was the host and the only one who mattered!) Arthur nodded to him and he left, picking up one final phrase from Lutz,

"That boy's as strong as Alfred! Fuck!" Matt snickered as he walked away and down the sidewalk. It was a nice autumn day. Perfect for baseball or soccer. Or going to bed after dinner. His Papa was cooking and he would stay awake long enough to get something to eat before Alfred and Peter hogged it. Then he was going to sleep until his alarm went off in the morning. And then after school it would be just him and the BFT. Not a bad plan.


	16. Girlfriend

"Why is your karaoke game in?" Gilbert glared at Francis. They were in his den, which was a simple gray room with a tv on the back wall. With an Xbox underneath on a plain little table, complete with three of four controllers. On the other side of the room there was a worn green couch by the door with a stack of beanbag chairs on the other side. Along the right wall there was a coffee table by the beanbags and a sturdy staircase-like shelf filled with games, movies, extra batteries, and guitar hero equipment. Antonio watched his friends in front of the tv from the couch, idly flipping through the available songs in the game. 

"Relax ami! I forgot to take it out last night. It takes two seconds to switch the disks!" Francis chuckled. Gilbert was so nervous about Mathieu joining them–it was hilarious! He idly went to his shelf and searched for the correct game. Gilbert came up beside him and grabbed the drum set and took it to the other side of the room to construct it. Neither one paid attention to Antonio creating a small playlist on the karaoke game.

The doorbell rang the second Francis found his game. Gilbert was busy with the drums, mamie was resting, and Antonio was...distracted. Francis set the box on the shelf under the television and went to the front door. Just as he left, Gilbert finished spotted Antonio holding the controller with a smirk.

"Let's warm up!" the Spaniard hummed and pressed the start button. Gilbert got up and smirked back,

"With pleasure!"

 

 

Matt fidgeted nervously on the stoop. He got along with the trio, he and Gil were dating, but he was still wary of Francis and Antonio teasing him. That and he was worried that Francis would run his mouth. He was scared he might say something to upset Antonio–which was likely because he couldn't contain his sass. He was worried that—

"Mathieu! Welcome! Come in, come in!" Francis beamed once he swung the door open. Matt grinned awkwardly and went inside. It was just Francis, he could do this.

The floor was shaking a little already, and he could hear a song playing at a high volume. Francis sighed and shut the door. Obviously Gilbert was not as upset about the karaoke game as he let on. He almost wondered what kind of hell Mathieu was about to enter–Gilbert just couldn't sing to save his life! He smirked and motioned Mattie to follow him. When the pair reached the door, the Canadian swallowed thickly and braced himself. Francis, being a polite host, opened it and made way for Matt.   
  
That song he heard blasted inside the room. Antonio was standing in the middle of the room, rocking out and singing–he was decent. Gilbert was wiggling his way up the staircase-like shelves and shrieking like a dying walrus. Matt's poor ears!

"She's like so whatever, you could do so much better! I think we should get together now! And that's what everyone's talkin' about!" Both cheered as Matt and Francis entered. The Frenchman was smart enough to close the door and then lean against it–when these two went hard, they went hard!

And then Gilbert spotted Matt staring at him wide-eyed. Oh it was show time! He stretched his leg over to step on the coffee table. (There's something to be said for having long as fuck legs!) He pointed directly to Matt and smirked as he 'sang' the rest of the chorus,

"No way! No way! I think you need a new one!" with a little bit of dramatic flair, he stepped to the ground from his mini-split and continued to sing as he marched up to a Mathieu,

"Hey! Hey! You! You! I could be your girlfriend!" Gilbert froze as Matt began to laugh–louder and harder than he had in years. He was shaking and fell to his knees, cackling like a madman. Francis shook his head and smiled. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Matt and Al switched places. Antonio kept singing and dancing, figuring that whoever was laughing, was laughing at Gil.

"Oh–oh my god!" Matt said as he calmed down, "Gil—you are my girlfriend!" Matt giggled. Gilbert grinned as Matt caught his breath and eyed Francis. The Frenchman wore a cool, knowing smile.

"Having fun?" he cooed over the music. Gilbert scoffed and rolled his eyes,

"I was, but then you came back!" Gil joked. Matt was finally getting to his feet, and Gilbert's gaze landed on him.

"Let's switch games after this one–Tony's having a blast!" Gilbert suggested. The three looked at the Spaniard. He was dancing and singing his heart out. It was nice to see him smiling. They could wait.

"So, Mathieu," Francis hummed, "I heard that Eyebrows and Fonzie got together, finally."

"Actually, no." Matt replied, blocking out Antonio's voice, "He texted me–they staged it so I would win a bet. They shouldn't have, really. Uhm...where did you hear this?"

"A little birdie told me–a birdie named Lutz. He texted me yesterday."

"Don't tell him or Roland. With the bet out of the way they can move at their own pace." Matt nearly pleaded. Francis held up a hand and shook his head. Then he pressed his thumb and forefinger together and dragged them across his lips.

"I guess it is weird dating your housemate when you're not of consenting age." Gilbert mused. He was going to change the topic soon. And then...

"No way! No way! Hey, hey!" Antonio finished the song on his knees. Oh if he thought "Girlfriend" was intense, the boy was in for a shock.

"Toño, be a dear and switch the disks! It's time to rock." Francis called to him. Antonio grinned and hurried to the console. He hummed Avril as he worked. 

"So guys, are we gonna play as a band or do you want to have a battle tournament?" Gilbert asked everyone.

"Battle!" Antonio shouted joyfully. Of course the best guitarist of the trio would jump for a battle tournament.

"I would prefer to be a band but I could handle both, starting with the battles." Francis hummed. Gilbert was in the middle, he could go either way. Then, as if rehearsed, three pairs of eyes landed on Matt. He was the guest, well so were Antonio and Gilbert, but they were always there. 

"Ah...it's been a while but I think a tournament would be fun..." It was settled. Finally there was a worthy challenger to face Antonio!


	17. L'Via L'Viaquez

Gilbert and Matt slowly stretched and got off the couch. Antonio just destroyed Francis to the tune of "La Bamba" which was no surprise. Francis had rhythm and liked drums and singing better. Antonio was just unstoppable. Or, as far as they knew he was unstoppable. Matt just had to beat Gilbert to test that.  
"What song do you want to play?" Francis asked the pair as he idly thumbed his controller and went through the list. Antonio took off his guitar and lifted the strap over his head to get it off. Gilbert graciously took it and smirked,

"No Sleep til Brooklyn!" Gilbert grinned–he had to level the playing field somehow and he doubted Matt knew the song too well.

"That's not fair," Mattie pouted, "Francis, don't pick that one–Gil deserves a fighting chance!" That pout twisted into a playful smirk. Gilbert's poor heart when he looked over! Francis chuckled and ran a hand through his gorgeous flowing locks.

"What song would be a better substitute?" Francis asked, eying the pair.

"Stillborn!" Gilbert grinned, it was his second best, next to "Monsoon" by Tokio Hotel. He might actually beat the bassist! But that shit-eating smirk didn't leave Matt's face, in fact, it only grew.

"You sure about that?" Matt teased. Francis grinned devilishly–Matt was quiet and shy to a point, but when he was comfortable he was a sassy little imp. He decided to prevent Gil from backing out now, and selected the song before handing over the controller to Matt. He winked at Gil and took a seat on the couch next to Antonio.

"Ready Spätzchen?" Gilbert teased as Matt hurriedly fumbled to get the strap over his head as the timer counted down. He got his controller settled and selected his level–expert. Gilbert turned to him and said,

"You know, I think you should give me a kiss when I win." He winked at Matt as the stage appeared on the screen. He drummed his fingers over the colorful buttons and let out a short dry laugh,

"You might be my girlfriend but I'm so kicking your ass." Matt purred. Oh it was so on!  
The notes began cascading down the screen and in a flash and a few sick riffs they were off! In an instant Matt's score shot passed Gilbert's but not for long. Fingers danced over the buttons and clicked rapidly as the song played.  
Francis and Antonio watched from behind in awe. Gilbert was tense and focused with his eyes locked on the screen. Matt was relaxed. He casually glanced behind him and smirked at the audience, not missing a beat. Gilbert was screwed. Antonio grinned darkly and gave Matt a thumbs up. Francis was in shock.

"You ready to eat my dust, Birdie?" Gilbert jeered, not looking away. Mattie giggled and sighed. 

"Stay focused Gilbear. I'm winning." Matt chuckled. For a split second Gilbert glanced at Matt's score and then his, they were the same.

Twang

Gilbert missed a note! And then another! That obnoxious sound rang out again before he refocused. It was the beginning of the end.

* * *

  
"Good job Gil." Mattie smiled once the song ended. Gilbert pouted and glared at his beautiful boyfriend. Gil got his ass handed to him on a silver platter with a side of maple syrup!

"You did really good, Gil. I play the real thing all the time, so I mean, it was hardly a challenge for me. And you were awesome..." Matt added awkwardly. He felt a little guilty for winning by a landslide.

"You wound me!" Gilbert wailed dramatically. Antonio snickered as he stood up. Matt giggled at his girlfriend and sighed,

"Oh woe are you! Should I kiss it and make it better?" Gilbert went beet red and hurried to give Antonio his controller. Said Spaniard took it and grinned wickedly at his friend–he was itching to needle him, but he had a battle to win!

"I think this calls for three songs!" Francis cheered, "Beating me and Gilbert was too easy!"

"'L'Via L'Viaquez' please let me pick that one!" Matt gasped. Antonio gave him an odd look–how did Matt know he wanted that song!?

"Only if we play 'American Woman' and 'Hot for Teacher' too!" Antonio said and wiggled his eyebrows. Matt smirked. 

"Deal. It's always fun to play Francis' song!" the Canadian chuckled. Francis shot up and whined,

"Matthieu! I am not supposed to be a target today! Gilbert is!"

"Sorry Francis," Matt hummed, "but you know I'm not part of the group or your rules. Open season." He shrugged and set up the playlist. Francis gawked at him. He didn't even bother to turn around and say it to his face! Gilbert snickered at the Frenchman as he slowly lowered himself onto the couch again.

"He's not wrong!" Gilbert jeered. Francis smacked the back of his head and pouted. Gilbert rubbed his head, not at all sorry. Then the first song came on. "American Woman" by the Guesswho–an old Canadian rock band with an upbeat sound. Gilbert and Francis watched the notes stream down the split screen, focused on the score, the game play, and the sound. It was a warmup but still entertaining

 

 

 

 

"Antonio wins!" Francis cheered once the song ended. Matt was fine with that. He was so focused on not singing along that he missed a note or two. Not a big deal. There were two songs left. He and Antonio re-centered as a new venue loaded. This time "L'Via L'Viaquez" by the Mars Volta came on–A Texas hard rock band with Spanish lyrics. This time it was harder and Francis and Gilbert were drawn in further.

 

 

 

 

 

"Birdie wins! Gilbert shouted. Francis gave him a reprimanding look–Mamie was trying to rest upstairs! Antonio shuffled his feet out of embarrassment. Okay so he could have probably done better if he weren't so busy jamming and rocking out. It was still fair. Whoever won the last song was the real winner. "Hot for Teacher" by Van Halen was impossible on easy for most. A true king would rise. 


	18. Hot For Teacher

The winner of the guitar battle was Matt. He had a narrow victory but that was enough. What might've happened if Antonio hadn't sneezed?! It didn't matter. The crown prince fell gracefully and once the battle was over, Antonio knelt before the new Guitar Hero prince. He was a little dramatic about it too. Poor Matt was cherry red. The group decided to save everyone some embarrassment, they would switch to the karaoke game from earlier. Some embarrassment–not all.

By the time their voices became hoarse, it was past 7. Gilbert had to make dinner for himself and Ludwig, he was the first to leave. He kissed Matt on the cheek and bolted with a giant blush. Antonio left next only much more slowly. He didn't want to go home. That left Francis and Matt and they stood awkwardly outside the front door.

"Where are you headed Francis?" Matt asked timidly. He had to help Arthur organize the sheet music for their next practice. It could be awkward if Francis was going to visit Alistair.

"I have a tutoring appointment. Well it's more like a get together with a friend to gush over literature. But I'm sure you're aware that I am going to the Kirkland residence before it gets too...crowded." Francis hummed, offering Matt an innocent half-smile. The way the streetlights highlighted his hair and shoulders made him look even more innocent. Matt smiled and nodded, leading the way.

"I'm helping Artie, might as well walk together!" Matt smiled. Francis locked the door and skipped to his little Canadian friend. And then they began to walk down the streets of suburbia. 

"I want to apologize for smothering you, Mathieu," Francis sighed, thumbing over his pack of cigarettes in his pocket–it was a terrible habit and he refused to light up around non-smokers. Matt shrugged,

"It's not like you did it out of spite or hatred. Yeah it was a dick move, and I am angry about it, but I think I might be able to move past it someday."

"I did it because I care, but that doesn't make it okay!" Francis scoffed, "I owe you one. Or one hundred." Matt found a rock and began to kick it down the pavement, deep in thought. He would only hold Francis to his word to an extent. He needed to check in with Issi. He really needed to unbind. He didn't like the silence that fell between them.

"So what are you doing for Halloween?" Matt asked and looked to Francis. The young man stroked his goatee and smiled cryptically.

"There's this party my friend is dragging me to. It's at the Firehouse. He said the food is coming from Nonno's and there will be a live band. But it is a costume party, and I'm not sure what to wear." he hummed nonchalantly and shrugged. Matt went pale. Oh golly gee that was the venue for Adler Leaf's Halloween concert! Francis didn't even have to ask him the same question–he knew. He smirked at his young friend and sighed,

"It will be Gilbert's last hurrah until the new year." Matt paused and eyed him suspiciously. 

"What does that mean?" he frowned and crossed his arms, more so to secretly lift his binder for a second. Francis motioned him to keep moving and took a deep breath.

"How much do you know about Gilbert's family? I don't mean his brother or father." Francis asked and put his hands in his pockets.

"Not much." Matt replied, letting his arms fall to his sides. Francis let out a dry laugh. 

"Theodore Weimar is not the man you want near Gilbert. They hate each other." Francis explained and slowed down as he spoke, "Which is a problem considering he's Gilbert's uncle. The man is stubborn and conservative. A terrible combination. Biphobic. But he has a tolerable sense of humor."

"Meaning?" Matt asked warily. He prayed to god that he would never meet Onkel Theo.

"Meme-ing. The man likes memes and puns. But it's like walking on eggshells to avoid becoming the butt of a joke." the Frenchman mused as their pace picked up, "It might be easier for me to work through that mess, so that might be why I can give him that much credit."

"With all due respect," Mattie grumbled unsure of how much respect was due, "how the fuck would you know?"

"Tactful, my child, aren't you?" Francis giggled. The Kirkland residence came into view. It was dumb luck that Alistair could move into their grandfather's house and a blessing he agreed to keep Arthur around when the rest of his family moved. Ah, Alistair, the young 22 year old teacher was the man of 19 year old Francis' dreams. After being held back for medical reasons, Francis felt so alone. Alistair was one of the few people who he could connect with on a more mature level. Alistair was a light in the darkness and the unfortunate source of his problems,

"I am a whore, I'm sure you heard that." Francis sighed wistfully, "I am supposed to be sleeping with a teacher."

"But you aren't." Matt stated questioningly. Something in Francis' demeanor changed. It could have been the lighting, his dreamy expression, or the way the corners of his mouth twitched.

"Rumors spread like wildfire. Alistair has so much to lose if an investigation happens. I can't even explain our relationship–our love–my love for him honestly outside of my friends. I have to act like I don't have any connection to him other than Arthur. I walk a minefield everyday for a foolishly forbidden romance." Francis looked ready to cry. Matt pulled him into a hug. The man just let out everything he was holding in, what else could he do!?

"I'm sorry Mathieu," Francis said, "you probably didn't want to hear about me–we were talking about Gilbert's uncle."

"You needed to let it out. I don't mind, you've been there for me for so much, It's not a problem. I'm ready to listen." Matt said as he let go of a calmer Francis, "Let's go bother Artie, eh?"  Francis nodded and led the way to the front door. Matt stood a little taller–he did a good thing.


	19. You'll Be In My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Fathers' Day

"Mathieu look!" Peter cheered holding up a picture made with dried macaroni. Matt gently took it and ignored the fact that Peter ran into his room uninvited (the door was open but still.) He was a good excuse to look away from his calculus homework for a few minutes.

"I didn't know they still did this stuff in fourth grade. It's awesome!" Matt mused, "Would the artist care to share his inspiration and inevitable design?" he asked and examined the picture one more time. It was shaped like Hanatamago's face.

"Our art teacher said we should make a picture of a girl we loved a lot–like a sister or a mom or a grandmother. Since I don't have any of those, I made Hana!" Peter explained with a bright grin. Matt would always be grateful for kids like Peter. The day he told everyone that his name was Matt, Peter was the one who cheered about having another brother. 

"Has Alfred seen this masterpiece?" Matt asked. Peter shook his head,

"He's too busy with his girlfriend now." he pouted and crossed his arms.

"Natalya?" Matt mused, "She isn't Al's girlfriend...yet." Peter scoffed and grumbled incoherently under his breath. Matt shook his head–kids!

"They're working on a project for their history class. He isn't picking a girl over you–he wouldn't abandon you like that. I'm the one who's in a relationship. Heck–I'm the one who's got a girlfriend and a band and I still find time for you!" he said and handed the macaroni art back with a half-smile.

 

"Peter! Matt!" a surprisingly loud deep voice boomed from the kitchen. To most outsiders the man shouting appeared to be angry, but that was not the case. Matt jumped up and grabbed Peter's wrist. He ran to the stairs and skidded into the room with Peter panting behind him.

"Wash up and take a seat." the scary-looking blonde man at the stove said with his back to them. He was speaking at his normal volume this time so it was hard to hear. But that's just Berwald! Quiet, scary, and intimidating–but also a warm and doting father.

"It smells good, papa!" Matt noted–it was tomatoey and delicious. Peter panted and ran to the bathroom to wash his hands. Matt took the kitchen sink and caught a glimpse of Ber blushing out of pride. The only thing that seemed off about the Swede was the lack of food he was preparing. 

"Al isnt gonna be here," Ber commented, noting his son's surprise, "His project is taking longer than he expected."

"You mean he's been trying to impress Natalya instead of working." Matt said. Berwald snickered and nodded. 

 Matt washed and dried his hands in a comfortable silence. He went to the cabinet and quickly grabbed four plates and then four forks and knives from the drawer just below the counter. The least he could do was set the table! He did so feeling grateful for his papa and issi. After Afonso moved in with Arthur and he heard about Gilbert's uncle, he was far more grateful for his family than he'd ever been–which is saying something!

"Is Issi coming home soon?" Matt asked as her grabbed some napkins from the holder on the table and folded them.

"Mhm." Berwald grunted, "His last patient canceled their appointment." Tino was a child-adolescent psychologist and a damn good one too. He was lucky to have a husband who could listen to his stresses for hours if needed–and vice versa, because he was the top doc in the state!

"Oh I hope the kid's alright." Matt commented.

"From Tino's tone, I would be surprised if he were okay." Ber sighed. Tino was having a fit on the phone–he was scared. The issue was money, so the kid's father said, but with recent events in his patient's life Tino urged the father to reconsider his choice and try a payment plan. It was fruitless. That's why Ber chose to cook nakkikastike, the Finn's favorite!

"Well, once he gets a taste of the nakkikastike I'm sure Issi will be o—oh you meant the kid!" Matt replied and face palmed. He quickly finished putting out the napkins as Ber chuckled to himself. He wasn't supposed to tell Matt about Tino's patients–legally. Oops!

"Does it smell that good?" Berwald smirked and brought two bowls to the table–one with the sausage and ketchup dish, the other with potatoes. 

"Issi better hurry home before I eat it all!" He giggled. Ber ruffled his hair and went to the sink to wash his hands. Matt went to the fridge for a soda and sat in his seat.

 

**BAM**

 

"Moi!" Tino called as he burst into the house. He tossed his briefcase to the floor and ran into the kitchen. The shorter man grabbed Berwald from behind and hoisted him into the air, spinning joyfully. He set the Swede down and grinned when his husband bent over to welcome him with a kiss. Matt thought it was adorable and sweet–he was happy to have two dads who were so in love with three boys running about. Peter didn't share that sentiment.

"Gross!" he whined when he came back into the room, "Can the mushy stuff wait till after dinner!" Tino pulled away and chuckled.

"Don't be silly! Of course it can!" he smiled, "Let's eat so I can kiss your papa again!" Peter stuck out his tongue in childish disgust that would be the same if he had a mom and dad. The family sat down and the world felt right.


	20. You Lookin' At Me Lookin' At You

Gilbert rolled over in his bed as the Saturday morning light streamed through his blinds. He opened his eyes to look at the floor. He nearly shrieked when he saw Antonio curled up in his sleeping bag with the innocent face of a child. His sleeves covered his hands, which were brought close to his chin. Considering Halloween was two days away, this cute little thing was not the scariest thing in the house.

He sat up and stretched. Then he nudged Antonio's side with his big toe. The Spaniard yelped and shot up. He was not a light sleeper. He glanced around and visibly relaxed and smiled at Gilbert.

"¡Buenos días!" he cooed.

"Guten Morgen," Gil yawned, "Frühstück...ja die erste Speise." he thought aloud and scratched his neck. Antonio stared at him, confused. Gilbert blinked and mentally cursed himself. Antonio didn't speak German! He was so used to seeing Ludwig and his father first thing–it just slipped out.

"Erm, sorry. Just waking up. Let's get some breakfast and then we can get over to Francis'place." Gilbert mumbled. Antonio chuckled and nodded. Food for thought.

* * *

"So Francis has a few cool costume ideas." Gilbert mused as he and Antonio walked to the Frenchman's house, "Any idea what you want to be? A matador again?"

"Not this year..." Antonio said as he watched a red leaf flutter to the ground from a tree up ahead. He had a misty smile on his face and he radiated excitement. It glowed from under his leather jacket for Gilbert to see.

"This year I want to go as Nightwing." Antonio stated. Gilbert paused for a second then smirked.

"You mean the hero with a booty? Too bad Mario is working on Halloween! He would drool all over you!" Gil snickered. Antonio had the same idea as him–wear something to make that special someone notice.

"He might deliver the food! What about you?" Antonio asked with a silly grin.

"I'm gonna be a sexy 80s metalhead. Birdie will love it! I'm thinking leopard print jeans, crazy blue wig, ripped t-shirt, and eyeliner." Gilbert said with a twinkle in his eyes. Antonio snickered. 

"You got it bad amigo." he chuckled.

"You're not one to talk, man." Gil scoffed and playfully punched his shoulder. Antonio winced and laughed. They continued walking, admiring the seasonal decor and teasing each other for being so in love. That entailed naming the most ludicrous costume ideas to catch their sweetie's attention. There were quite a few crazy suggestions–a tomato, a pancake, Starfire from the comics, a sexy Voldemort, Tarzan, and a metal stripper made the top of the list! By the time they reached Francis' house, they were biting back hyena cackles from their back and forth. 

"Gentlemen!" Francis crooned when he flung the spider web-decorated door open. His hair was tied back and he was wearing a white t-shirt that read "You Had Me at 'I Hate That Bitch Too'" and red pajama pants. The second they saw him, Antonio and Gilbert lost it–not that he was particularly funny. Francis frowned. Rude.

"Are you two going to come in and enlighten me about what is so hilarious?" he asked. Gilbert held up a hand and batted the air as he tried miserably to calm himself. Antonio was gone and doubled over.

"It's–It's nothing! Just that—Just that Tony would dress as a sexy—a sexy tomato if it would catch Mario's eye!"

"Says —Says the guy who would cover himself in maple syrup!" Antonio wheezed, "And nothing else!"

"That would be a sight, wouldn't it?" Francis mused and half-dragged his crazy friends inside. They went to the den with the tv and console and Francis pushed his boys to sit on the couch. He stood in front of them and grabbed two sketches from the coffee table and held them by his face.

"I was thinking Zorro and Dread Pirate Roberts." Francis hummed, "It's so much easier when I can use the same fabric!" He had the costumes already made since he had the fabric and he had to make his own–a sexy cat inspired by Halle Berry in Catwoman (that awful thing!)

"I dunno Francis..." Antonio pouted, "My last name isn't Banderas."

"And Do you really think of me as Cary Elwes?" Gilbert huffed. Francis rolled his eyes dramatically.

"Antonio, I thought you'd make an excellent pirate. And Gilbert would be Zorro." Francis said earning a glare from Gilbert. Wasn't he supposed to make his costume look good too!? Rude.

"I have a thrift store and a plan, Mann." Gilbert replied, "What I need from you is styling expertise, shears, and make up. I wanna be a metal rock star! Or a sexy Tim Horton's employee!" Gil wiggled his eyebrows. Francis snickered and eyed Antonio.

"And you? Not a matador this year? What is it you want to be?" Francis asked, sweetly with a hint of annoyance.

"I was thinking about going as Nightwing. The hero Lovino likes."

"The one with the nice ass?—Oh mon ami!" Francis squealed. That was a good choice–better than his original idea! He could picture it clearly, a red–not light blue–hawk on his chest whose wings span stretched up to the shoulders and down the upper arm to the two middle fingers. Skin tight black spandex with some padding up front. Or maybe if he was so inclined, Antonio could wear a thong instead and save him some work! He almost didn't care if all his work was wasted–he should have asked first and these ideas were so good!

"We have work to do boys!" Francis cheered and ran out of the room and upstairs to change. Antonio and Gilbert looked at each other and beamed. Antonio was so excited about possibly seeing Lovino and getting him to blush–even if he was carrying a ton of pizza. And Alfred would be there–he could and would send a picture if Lovino was a no-show. At least a certain Canadian would notice how hot his 'girlfriend' looked! This party was gonna be great!


	21. This Is Halloween

The Firehouse was not actually a firehouse–shocking as it seems. It was a venue for people to host concerts and parties for the rebellious graduate or a bittersweet sixteen. Located on the edge of town, it was a basic concrete warehouse with multi-colored flames completely covering the walls, except for the front. That was painted plain black with the word "Firehouse" in cursive neon orange lights that stretched over the two sets of double doors. There was a service entrance in the back for catering and entertainers to use. 

Inside was more reserved than the walls of fire. That was the case most days. When someone went in through the main entrance, they would find a wide room with elegant black tile flooring, chic grey walls, and a high ceiling with lighting and sound booms crossing it. Upon entering a person would see this empty room end at a large stage. There were two doors to the bathrooms stage left and a set of double doors stage right that led to the catering area, storage, and backstage. The short hallway was painted black and had red and white fluorescent lights on the ceiling. On the inner wall there were three sets of double doors–stage, catering, and lastly storage. On the back wall was the service entrance. 

It was an amazing and adaptable venue. It had to be for the variety of people booking. This fine evening there was a ton of seasonal decor, including fake webs in corners and dotting the walls, long table with an orange and black pumpkin-print cloth on the left side by the backstage door with recycling and trash bins on either side. Backstage was simple–there was a fly rail on the wall opposite the door, a staircase in the back corner, and a lighting and sound table next to the door. None of these could be seen from the main room. Two fog machines were ready to go on either wing entrance to the stage. It was awesome. 

And it damn well should've been awesome! The Halloween party started at 7–it was a way to keep the teens busy and off the streets. It all thanks to Tino this event started. He even got the community together to raise funds! It was the best party of the year! And before the Halloween party started, Roland dropped off the band and equipment for the gig–he had to get his costume together!

"Nice costume Lutz." Matt said with a smile as he set his bass down all tuned and plugged in. The blonde, whose hair was colored black, was covered in waterproof green makeup. He accentuated his scar and added fake stitches to his cheek. He wore a ragged shirt and coat and put fake blots on his neck. Frankenstein would have liked this creature! Lutz beamed.

"Thanks Robin Hood!" Lutz chuckled, "At least we got dressed up!"he jeered at Arthur and Afonso. Fonz said nothing, and tuned his guitar. He was pleased to know that Lutz thought he was as clever and hot as the Dread Pirate Roberts on a day-to-day basis. Arthur was not nearly as pleased with the comment.

"Shut it, you wanker!" Arthur snapped as he tried to set up Roland's keyboard. Matt could admit that Arthur's costume was characteristic of him. He was an old school punk with all his piercings in and his hair spiked with red and green and purple and black streaks. He was in combat boots, fishnets, jeans that cut off at his ass, a Sex Pistols tee with slashes across the front, and a set of spiked cuffs and matching choker. He was a sight to behold–Afonso was sure as hell beholding that sight!

"Well you did take the less traditional route," Matt mused, "guys don't normally go for the slutty costumes." Arthur's jaw dropped and snapped shut. He had no witty response.

"Where's the staff?" Afonso asked idly, keeping Artie from sputtering. As if on cue, four people came through the service entrance, slamming the door behind them. When they got backstage, they were visibly relieved. The only woman was Katyusha Braginskaya, a fair-haired, fair skinned girl who was the oldest of three. Next to her was a quiet, athletic man with short wiry hair and glasses, Rashaun Aboya Jemar from Cameroon.  He flanked the one in the middle with Eduard, a fair blonde with a bowl haircut and glasses. The man in the center had neatly combed dark hair and glasses–Afonso squealed like a child when he saw him. He put his guitar down and ran to him.

"Chao!" Fonz cried as he pulled the surprised man into a hug, "It's so good to see you!"

"Afonso? You've gotten old! It's good to see you too." Chao grinned. He was Afonso's babysitter and best friend, now fresh out of business school.

"Pardon me," Rashaun coughed while his boss was preoccupied, "aren't there five of you?"

"Yeah, Roland is on his way." Lutz shrugged, "any day now." Matt was in total agreement. Sound check was starting soon!

Matt crept down stage and scanned the main room. Chao had to have already unlocked the main doors. He peered out into the dimly lit main room and nearly had a heart attack.

 

**BAM!**

 

The rest of the band and Chao came running when one of the front doors slammed open. The light from the street illuminated the figure in the doorway–a man in tight black pants, a frilly shirt, and a black corset. He strutted down toward the stage, unaware that the lights were about to be tested. Matt was groaning internally. And then...

 

**WHAM!**

 

A spot turned on and caught the figure in his tracks. Roland hissed and fell to his knees dramatically. He had two fake blood capsules in his mouth and bit down so that the dark fluid dribbled down his chin and onto his shirt. Arthur got one look at him and snatched the black wooden stake from Afonso's belt and leapt from the stage. 

"Ack!" Roland yelped and scrambled to his feet. He turned for the door and tried to run but Arthur was too quick! He tackled Roland and rose the stake over his head. Matt squeezed his eyes shut as he delivered the blow.

"You wanker! We all agreed no ruddy corsets on stage!" Arthur snapped. He was right–for their safety, Adler Leaf agreed no corsets and no binding for shows over five hours. Roland was annoyed anyway.

"You didn't have to dramatically ruin the laces! I was gonna take it off after my entrance!" Roland whined. Matt, Lutz, Afonso, and Chao shared a look. They had a party to set up dammit!


	22. Thriller

The party was in full swing when the BFT arrived, looking hot as hell. Francis was a miracle worker with the costumes and makeup–Antonio really looked like he just leapt out of the comics! And Gil, let's just say that Mathieu was gonna die when he saw him.

 

"Catwoman, Booty-wing, welcome to the Firehouse extravaganza!” Gilbert grinned as he burst through the door with his friends. Francis and Antonio exchanged unimpressed looks. Typical Gil.

 

Gilbert led the trio in toward the food table. He was thirsty, Francis was thirsty, and Antonio was definitely thirsty—for the potential delivery guy. They passed by the cutesy costumes, the scary costumes, and the risqué costumes. They saw Emma dressed as a cute Red Riding Hood talking to Erszi who went for a pirate look with a crop top.

 

"Hey! Shitlord! Put them abs away! There are like children here!” Gilbert shouted to her with a smirk. She shot him a challenging glance and shouted right back,

 

"At least I have abs, Douche-nozzle!” Francis rolled his eyes when she went back to her flirting. Gilbert was an idiot sometimes! He grabbed Gilbert and Antonio's wrists and dragged them to the table, where Alfred was glaring at Gilbert in a protective-brotherly fashion and patiently waiting for Lovino to bring the food.

 

"You are a puss-block!” Francis scoffed and grabbed a soda from the table. The food wasn't there yet, Antonio was happy. Gilbert shrugged, legitimately unsure of what he did.

 

"Explain.” Gil pouted.

 

"You pulled Liza from her conversation and would have completely distracted her if you kept going.” Francis groaned. And then Antonio–oblivious Antonio–jumped in.

 

"Yeah, Emma was trying to flirt with her! Let my girl get her buff-as-hell girl!” Toño put a hand on his hip and popped it for extra effect. Gilbert tried not to laugh at his sassy pose–it didn't suit him. He cleared his throat and smirked,

 

"Well, I guess it's a good thing you dragged me away. I would have been distracted too. I gotta find my boyfriend!”

 

"We know. You just like saying that!” Antonio chuckled. Gilbert went red. How dare he be right! He loved saying Matt was his boyfriend! Francis laughed and pointed to the stage.

 

"I found him! Looks like he's about to perform!—Oh, isn't that your brother?” Francis asked Antonio. Arthur, Roland, Matt, and Fonz were on stage with their instruments or lack thereof. Lutz was ready and waiting behind his drums. Antonio got one look at the stage and then his jaw dropped.

 

Gilbert noticed that Fonz had Mattie’s bass. He was so confused. What on earth was happening? He was about to find out. The lights went dim and the fog machines started sending out plumes of white vapor. And Matt was at the backing mic, which was placed as far up-stage as it could go without picking up too much of the drums.

 

A single note buzzed from the keyboard, it was hypnotic and caught the entire party’s attention as it went up in pitch. A sudden couplet of chords rang out loudly, and everyone knew what song was playing. Gilbert also figured out why Matt wasn’t holding his trusty bass. Speaking of the instrument, a solid funk beat reverberated from the strings. Afonso wasn’t half bad, scratch that he was really good (Antonio hated to admit that more than anyone) and Roland was simply born to tickle the plastic ivories. He played three notes and let the real shocker begin!

 

“It’s close to midnight! And somethin’ evil’s lurking by the door!” Matt, although hidden, sang with some passion, “And by the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart!” Gilbert’s heart jumped in his chest. Yes Matt was high-pitched for your typical guy, but low for a typical girl, in other words, perfect to sing MJ’s part!

 

“You try to scream! But terror takes the sound before you make it! You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes! You’re paralyzed!” Matt was getting into it, practically channeling the ghost of Michael Jackson! He had an amazing voice when he decided to use it!

 

“Cuz this is thriller! Thriller night! And no one’s gonna save you from the beast about to strike!” It was hard to tell it was Matt up there for most. Antonio was convinced it was Alfred singing until he saw that blonde’s icy glare boring into his bestie.

 

“Thriller! Ooh Hoo! Thriller Night!” Matt was most certainly channeling MJ at this point. Most everyone around the BFT started jamming, they didn’t care who was on stage--it was time to enjoy the music. 

  
  


Francis had never seen little Mathieu more confident just out of the spot light. 

  
  


Antonio had no idea the extent of his brother’s musical talent. Afonso was an amazing bassist, though it seemed fairly obvious that he was not a fan of the instrument.

  
  


Gilbert was just in complete awe. Matt was his boyfriend. Matt was killing it on stage. Matt had a beautiful voice. Matt was actually a literal angel. Matt saw something just as wonderful in him! How could Gilbert even breathe with such awesome knowledge in his head?!

  
  


The song had reached its outro, and Matt was so happy to step as far from that mic as he could without looking suspicious. It was Roland’s turn to take over, and he had a mic by his keyboard. The twisted smirk that crossed his features as he played on was frightening. Happy Halloween, right?

 

“Darkness falls across the land   
The midnight hour is close at hand   
Creatures crawl in search of blood   
To terrorize y'all's neighborhood   
And whosoever shall be found   
Without the soul for getting down   
Must stand and face the hounds of hell   
And rot inside a corpse's shell!” Roland purred that last line, rolling the ‘r’ and elongating the ‘l’   
  
  


“The foulest stench is in the air   
The funk of forty thousand years   
And grizzly ghouls from every tomb   
Are closing in to seal your doom   
And though you fight to stay alive   
Your body starts to shiver   
For no mere mortal can resist   
The evil of the thriller!” 

 

Roland purred and played the last few notes. The room broke out into applause immediately. Matt took the bass back from Fonz during the applause, and Fonz grabbed his guitar. They made it through the toughest part! Matt took a deep breath to keep his hands from shaking while Afonso ran his fingers over the thinner strings on his guitar. They had more rocking to do before they could relax! And honestly, they weren’t ready to relax anyway.


	23. Have Faith in Me

Matt cracked his fingers and rolled his neck as he sat on Roland's shoulders. The little vampire was happy to parade his personal ego-checker into the party if it meant he would be seen—and if he was with Roland Edelstein, he would not be ignored. The (half) Austrian marched into the party with flare.

It was lively with prerecord music blasting from the speakers. The mix of costumed teens wasn't so large as to keep one trio out of sight. Matt tapped Roland's shoulder and pointed to the drink table where Antonio was chatting Alfred's ear off with Francis. Gilbert was gawking at him.

"Get some ass Matt!" Roland laughed loudly and quickly sauntered up to Gilbert with a shit-eating grin. Matt had to concentrate on staying balanced.

"Zeawas Vogeli!" Roland shouted to a very awestruck Gilbert. The Prussian tore his gaze from Matt and smirked at Roland.

"Unterrichtete dir dein Vater dass es unhöflich zu auf eine Fremdsprache sprachen mit einem Freund in die Nähe ist?" Gil mused. He would be very surprised if Roderich hadn't taught him that it's rude to use a different language from a friend when they're right there. Mattie was so confused.

"Be that way! I was just trying to be friendly! Now you'll never know how big Mattie's dick is!—Yeouch!" Roland said with his signature sass, and got a good smack on the back of the head courtesy of an unamused Canadian. Matt pressed on his shoulders and lifted himself off Roland.

"We both know it's bigger than yours!" Matt scoffed and glared at him. Roland's jaw dropped–such a savage little thing! Lutz would have screamed and fell to the floor laughing if he were with them. It was just as well–Lutz would laugh at Francis spitting his soda all over Al's face.

"Why don't you go repair your ego, eh?" Matt added. Roland snapped his jaw shut and turned on his heels. The fact that Al got yet another face full of soda made Gilbert snicker.

"Look at you!" Gil cheered and pulled Mattie into a hug, "I had no idea you could sing like that! And then that costume–it's so rugged I'm gonna faint from the hotness!"

"Me?" Matt giggled, "I'm not the one dressed as an 80s metal fuckboi!" He hugged back and spotted Alfred glaring at his 'girlfriend.' Oh no, the boy was not gonna be the biggest douche in the world and distrust Gil. He never bothered Al about Natalya, and wouldn't if they were dating!

"Your costume would look better on my floor." Matt winked, making Gil turn scarlet.

"Birdie, you are killing me here!" Gil pouted and got Matt away from him at arm's length, "Al is giving me the stink eye...and I'm not exactly into the sex stuff."

"Ace?" Matt asked a little surprised.

"Demi. Sexual and romantic." Gil admitted shyly. Would this be a deal breaker?

"I must be really special, huh?" Matt smiled warmly at him, "Wanna come backstage for a bit? I know Roland and Lutz are little shits, but it's quieter."

"I can?!" Gilbert practically squealed. He was always excited to see how different systems worked! He had the internet for most stuff, but not Adler Leaf's routine. He inherited his father's love for order and management too, but he was too cool to want to be a typical stuffed-shirt big-wig!

"Of course!" Matt chuckled and grabbed his hand, "Come with me!" The pair made their way through the crowd to the backstage hallway. It was strange to hold Mattie's hand and follow him without question, but Gilbert was far too happy with this single gesture to care.

When they got backstage it was mild chaos. Arthur was in the far back, talking to Katyusha probably about the venue's openings. Eduardo was actually working with the sound system. Afonso and Rashaun were in the open away from the equipment playing hackey sack–it looked more like a soccer drill. Chao watched them nervously. The equipment wasn't cheap! But they weren't the worst.

Roland was on Lutz's shoulders, reciting Megaherz lyrics. The guy was almost as tall as Lutz, just not as big. The giant they formed towered over over everyone else. Thank heavens for high ceilings!

"Matt! Gil!" Lutz beamed, "You're just in time!"

"For what?" Matt gulped. With the Mr. Double-Trouble on the loose, it was never good. Roland paused his recitation and laughed.

"To pick up the food! Lovino actually likes you!" Roland smirked.

"And somebody's too excited to come down." Lutz mumbled, embarrassed as hell. Matt understood what Lutz meant immediately. Roland's hormones were acting up again...that was part of the reason Matt hesitated to physically transition–it was so embarrassing to think about dealing with that

"Yeah, yeah, make sure your skull doesn't get knocked up." Matt rolled his eyes and dragged Gilbert into the hallway. Once out of earshot Matt turned to him.

"The guys make a lot of the sexual-type jokes. If you're uncomfortable, say something. I don't want you to feel you have to put up with their shit."

"Spätzchen, I can handle jokes like theirs! I can't handle it when you flirt dirty. I mean, those losers won't turn me on, you do. And I don't know how to deal with that yet. It's weird!" Gil shook his head and admitted his issue ashamedly. How could he be awesome if Mattie's comments made him feel so strange?

"You're not used to it. I can ease up. It's about us both being comfortable. Not just one of us." Matt wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist and gently hugged him. Gilbert hugged back and grinned, shutting his eyes in the process. Matt gave the best bear hugs!

  
"I hate to interrupt," a voice came from the door to the outside. Matt and Gilbert tore apart and looked to the source. Lovino was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed smugly. His delivery car was in view, as was the driver, Romulus himself.

"Lovino!" Matt smiled and went bright red–he knew what the Italian was thinking. It was a tender moment that would lead to kissing and then swapping spit.

"Ma—Vargas, hey wassup broha!?" Gilbert grinned awkwardly, glad he caught himself before he said 'Mario' and ruined the evening with a pissed little...what the hell was he supposed to be? What, with the white in his bangs, the brown leather jacket, and those black hot pants? It was Red Hood–Matt could tell that from miles away.

"Potato brain." Lovino frowned, "Wanna quit feeling my friend up and help get the damn pizza inside?" he pushed himself upright and focused his glare on Gilbert.

"I hug my girlfriend and suddenly he's feeling me up?" Matt scoffed and stormed past Lovino to get the pizza. All of it. He could carry 18 boxes on his own. They were secured in the trunk. Matt got them out, nine in each hand, and pushed past Lovino again.

"If you and Alfred try to scare or threaten him again, everyone will know your username and he will be in hell on earth." Matt growled to Lovino. The Italian gulped and nodded quickly. Good.

Matt approached Gil and held his left hand out. Gilbert took the boxes from him and smirked.

"Your dark side is kinda hot. Not gonna lie." he chuckled at his tense boyfriend. Matt cracked a smile and nudged him with his elbow.

"Let's go put these down and watch our favorite pining lovers try to work up the nerve to talk." Matt suggested with a smirk.

"Considering they're dressed as Antonio's favorite ship, he'll totally shut down..." Gilbert mumbled, "Let's go!" he cheered and marched to the main room. Matt followed with a half-smile. Gil was a little more complex than he initially thought–and he wanted to know more.


	24. I Will Not Bow

Gilbert woke up in a good mood. It was the beginning of November and about a week since the party. He was cozy under his blankets and wrapped himself up tighter in the cold morning air. It was Saturday and it was Ludwig's turn to walk the dogs. He grabbed his phone from the table and checked his to-do list–eat, shower, homework, practice Edelstein's compositions. Not a problem.

Then he saw it. The note-to-self that meant all hell would break loose was glaring at him. He was not prepared but hardly surprised to see the alerting message.

"Onkel Theo kommt" were three words that shattered his good mood. He rolled out of bed and went straight to shower. If he was fast enough maybe he could escape! Shower, friends, food, go! Perfect!

  
Of course as soon as he texted Francis and Antonio, after he was clean and dry and dressed, Gilbert heard the dogs barking wildly. Who needs a doorbell! He couldn't wait for them to respond. He couldn't bug Matt with this when he had a gig that night! He would have to wait until the front door was clear to grab his shoes and run.

"Theo! Wilkommen!" Herr Beilschmidt cheered with false enthusiasm. He was less than thrilled to see his half-brother, knowing the tension he brought to the house. The things Burkhard did to honor his father's wishes, may he rest in peace.

"Burkhard! Grüß Gott!" Theo cheered as Gilbert snuck to the edge of the stairs. The sooner he could run, the better! He caught a glimpse of his father trying to keep his smile from turning into a grimace. And then there was Theodore Weimar, Onkel Theo. He was tall and broad with honey blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Bitte reinkommen! Ludwig erwartet dich im Familienzimmer." Burkhard's false cheer faded away into his usual monotonous drone. He led Theo out of the doorway and into the family room. Gilbert would thank his father later for clearing the path.

Once the coast was clear, Gilbert slid down the banister and stumbled to get his shoes. He jammed them on his feet hastily, hopping on one foot and then the other. Just when he thought he was going to be okay he slipped and slammed his back into the wall. He grunted and winced at the sound of footsteps. He couldn't tie them and run without looking suspicious. Better start tying them anyway!

"Gilbert! Grüß Gott!" Theo smirked as he came back with Ludwig on his tail. Ludwig was uneasy. He was able to tolerate Theo, but not the potential battle that could break out at any moment with these two!

"Tag, Onkel Theo, Entschuldigung, aber ich muss gehen! Ich muss mich mit einer Mitschülerin treffen zu ein Aufgaben fertigstellen." Gil lied–he was not meeting with a classmate to finish an assignment–though he probably should text the other person in his independent study, Muire, to see if she needed help catching up. But that's beside the point, he said the classmate was a girl.

"Deine Freundin? Ist sie die Maddie?" Theo wiggled his eyebrows. Ludwig went rigid—the glare Gilbert shot him a death glare.

"Ich habe einen Freund." Gilbert hissed accentuating every syllable as he finished tying his shoes. Theo was stunned. Perfect. Gilbert jumped to his feet and slipped out the door, shouting a quick goodbye when he left.

  
"Gilbert!" Francis grinned when he opened his door. Gil tilted his chin in greeting and stepped inside. Francis closed the door and guided Gilbert to the den with concern. He had two distressed friends with him now. Antonio was curled into a ball sitting on the couch. Gilbert plopped right next to him and let out a drawn out, frustrated sigh.

"Hola Gil..." Antonio yawned. Gilbert smiled weakly at him and turned his attention to Francis, who was standing in front of them. He was worried.

"What's wrong Gilbert?" the blonde asked since Antonio would not answer the same question.

"The bastard is here," Gil scoffed, "and I know the second I get home I'm going to have to explain that over the past year I went gay–which is a lie. Of course he thought I was straight last year—no wait, since he found out I had a crush on Madeline. And I can't explain that my boyfriend is the same person without that ass using his dead name for eternity."

"Day one and you're already fucked." Antonio chuckled bitterly. A negative Antonio? Well shit on a triscuit! It was bad!

"Don't I know it!—And thanks for letting me stop by French Fry, I needed to get away to think. Let's make a plan guys!" Gilbert said and punched his hand. Antonio smiled deviously, which was a good thing. Francis flipped his hair and smirked.

"What does he know about our little maple leaf?" Francis asked and crossed his arms idly, already certain of the advice he would give.

"I have a crush on Mads. He doesn't know he transitioned. He knows Matt's face from an old yearbook. And he knows I will fight him. This is the only time I will ever run away." Gilbert counted off his list on his fingers.

"If you can get away, you should." Antonio said seriously, it was scary.

"He doesn't hit me, he's not staying forever, and if I don't stand up to him no one will." Gilbert argued. He knew his father and brother wouldn't dare upset their guest, even though Burkhard did punch old Theo in the face at Kaiser's graduation party...that Saxon was over the moon when he saw the most satisfying uppercut in history. Gilbert had tried to follow their example in the past–kiss Theo's ass until he left–which only ended with a frustrated, temperamental albino.

"Antonio, it's pointless to change his mind," Francis sighed, "We know how stubborn you are, Gil. Focus!"

"I need a few good lies. I'm bullshitting a bullshitter, so they have to sell." Gilbert rubbed his hands together.

"Tell him Maddie has a twin!" Antonio suggested, coming back into his chipper self.

"He's seen Al in the yearbook. He knows they're twins." Gil scowled.

"Triplets? Maddie lives with her mother now–she switched with Matt." Antonio shrugged.

"Too complex." Gil grunted.

"Dodge any and all questions about Matt and his dead life. If it's inescapable, tell the truth and be ready to fight." Francis hummed and reached for the cigarettes in his pocket. He pulled one out and spoke as he brought it to his lips.

"The Gilbert I know is not only a horrible liar, but also–" Francis paused and smirked at Gilbert who tore the cig from between his fingers in a flash, leaning over the coffee table that separated them.

"No smoking around me. Remember? I don't want to breathe that shit." Gilbert glared at him and his stupid smirk. This was not the time to test him.

"He can't light it at all Gil." Antonio pouted and curled into himself on the couch. He was not in the mood for these two to be at each other's throats.

"As I was saying, a horrible liar and a self-righteous bastard who would rather fight than flee. As you can see, you've proven my point just now." Francis said with a hint of smug mischievousness. He turned out his pockets as Gil gawked at him. Gilbert scanned the table and saw no matches, lighters, or lit candles.

"Where's your—?" Gilbert asked.

"I borrowed it earlier." Antonio peeped and held up a red disposable lighter. Gilbert turned to him, unamused. Son of a biscuit!

"Don't let that man ruin another month of your life!" Francis caught his attention again, speaking words of wisdom, "Now, let's play some Just Dance!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations**
> 
>   * Onkel Theo mommy = Uncle Theo is coming
>   * Wilkommen = Welcome
>   * Grüß Gott = Hello (regional)
>   * Bitte reinkommen! Ludwig erwartet dich im Familienzimmer = please come in! Ludwig's waiting for you in the family room
>   * Tag, Onkel Theo, Entschuldigung, aber ich muss gehen! Ich muss mich mit einer Mitschülerin treffen zu ein Aufgaben fertigstellen = Hi Uncle Theo, excuse me but I have to go! I have to meet with a (female) classmate to finish an assignment
>   * Deine Freundin? Ist sie die Maddie? = Your girlfriend? Is she that Maddie?
>   * Ich habe ein Freund = I have a boyfriend
> 



	25. You're Going Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning: homophobic slurs and violence**

Dinner at the Beilschmidt household was not normally so tense. Then again, it didn't usually include a forced prayer to precede it. Theo was adamant about it. Disruption of the regular schedule was enough to make the air in the room tense. Gilbert stared at his weisswurst and knödel with disgust while the others ate.

"Gilbert was ist los?" Burkhard asked as he paused bringing a piece of dumpling to his mouth.

"Nothing's wrong." Gilbert scoffed. German was the language at home but Gil refused to speak it when Theo was there–he hated his dialect and accent.

"You haven't eaten. Are you sure?" Burkhard eyed him suspiciously and lowered his fork.

"Yeah Vati, everything's awesome." Gil said as he stabbed a knödel violently. Theo and Ludwig looked up.

"Did something happen with Mads—I mean Matt?"

"No." Gilbert snapped. He was counting down the seconds until Theo opened his fat mouth. Burkhard just had to have a memory lapse!

3

2

1

"Burkhard, what did you mean by that?" Theo asked with a furrowed brow, "Gilbert is gay, why would you suggest that he still likes this girl?"

"Oh I make this mistake a lot is all. Mathieu is similar to Madeline, the biggest difference is the name." Burkhard coughed. Ludwig was holding the table with an iron grip, anticipating Gilbert's freak out.

"The name is the biggest difference? I think it would be the dick or lack thereof that would be more noticeable. And then which one needs a strong man around." Theo laughed.

"Vati doesn't try to get in minors' pants. He's not a creep like you!" Gilbert huffed and crossed his arms.

"Excuse you!" Theo glared at Gilbert, "I'm no pedo!"

"You suggested that my father should check two minors for their genitalia, it was your thought. You're a sicko." Gilbert said icily and then nodded for emphasis.

"It was a joke, you little shit!" Theo snapped and stood, "Try accusing me of something that I might actually be guilty of!"

"You're biphobic, obnoxious, rude, aphobic, crude, sexist, and transphobic." Gilbert said as he slowly rose, staring Theo down the whole time, "And you're an asshole for picking a fight with a moody teenager."

"Both of you sit down!" Burkhard shouted and slammed his hands on the table. He would not let this get out of control this early. Ludwig shrank back since Burkhard took a stand this time. Theo sat down. Gilbert did not.

"I have a new song to practice for Mr. Edelstein. Don't save my plate." he sneered and spun on his heels before marching–quite literally–up to his room. He made damn sure his footfalls were heavy enough to knock a little plaster and sawdust onto Theo, only Theo, when he was directly over him on the second floor.

"Ludwig," Burkhard sighed, "hol deinen Bruder, wir müssen reden." Ludwig stood up and excused himself. He went up to his brother's room and knocked on the door.

"Verpiss dich!" Gilbert snapped. He was not interested in seeing anyone except maybe Mathieu. First Theo comes, then the food sucks, and now he has to fend off some snarky comments because someone couldn't remember to avoid Matt's dead name!–oh he was not gonna explain himself to anyone!

"Gilbert, es ist nur mich." Ludwig sighed and rested his head on the door. He heard the creaking of Gilbert getting off his bed and then soft footsteps. He stepped back when Gilbert opened the door.

"If we talk we use English. What is it?" Gil stated. Ludwig took a deep breath.

"Vati wants you to come back downstairs. He wants to talk."

"No. I am not talking to anyone who doesn't come to me right now."

"I understand you're angry, I really do. I don't like having Theo here–you should have thrown homophobic on that list–and neither does Vati, not for a whole month. He keeps insisting it's Opa's will." Ludwig frowned.

"Well I don't listen to dead men to tell me what to do with my life. Unlike you and Vati, I don't have the patience for him. Now if you have nothing else to say, I do have to practice Rotkäppchen." Gilbert huffed. Ludwig's shoulders sagged. There was no way Gil would budge. 

"I'll let Vati know. And please, play quietly–I have some trigonometry to work on. I'll see you in the morning." Ludwig said. Gilbert nodded and shut his door. Little did either of them know that they were going to see each other before morning.

* * *

 

It was around midnight when Gilbert stopped playing his muted flute. His stomach roared, reminding him that he had yet to eat dinner. He crept from his room and downstairs. Burkhard was asleep and waking him meant certain death–he broke a total of twelve alarm clocks this year! Gilbert was scared his stomach might be loud enough to wake the old man so he hurried.

He should have been the only one awake, but the light in the kitchen was on. He heard light footsteps and a hum here and there. Theo was awake and talking on the phone with someone. Gil had no idea who. He hung around the archway leading to the kitchen in order to avoid Theo. He still listened in, for no reason. He should have probably left there and then or made his presence known.

"I feel bad for him! He won't have any grandkids! He's completely fine with it—I thought at least Gil would find a girl someday. Yeah, he's content with two over sensitive faggot sons!" Theo groaned into the phone and set down an empty beer can to join the better part of a polished off twelve pack. Gilbert's blood ran cold. And then it boiled.

"Hang up. Now!" Gilbert snapped as he stormed in. Theo scoffed at him and rolled his eyes. Gilbert's hands were balled into fists and he was shaking. Theo could trash talk him until he was blue in the face. But no one–no one–insulted Ludwig and got away with it if he could help it.

"I'll call you back...a fairy needs his beauty sleep or something and I'm too loud. Bye." Theo scoffed and set his phone on the counter. He glared at Gilbert and cocked his head to the side.

"What do you want? You missed your chance to eat dinner." Theo mocked him. Gilbert squinted and shook his head.

"I came down for contact solution. But you did catch my attention–tell me, does it matter if Lud and I are gay? I mean you can still have your own kids—oh wait you can't since Sofia left your crusty ass." Gilbert hissed.

"Don't you bring her up!" Theo snapped. He was pissed–so much for Gilbert being over sensitive. Theo was ready to fight just like that.

"Then don't fucking call my brilliant little brother a faggot!" Gilbert snapped right back.

"Don't you swear at me you over sensitive little brat!"

"Or what? You'll spank me like the sick fucking pervert you are? Try and get me over your knee and teach me a lesson as if you had that goddamn authority! I fucking dare you!" Gil shouted. He was only stressing himself out more and more. Every muscle was like a spring being stretched too far.

"If I were your father I would have beat the sassy fag out of you ages ago! I might as well have the authority since Burkhard let his brat go out of control!"

"Come at me bitch!" Gilbert barked as he stared Theo down. Theo glared right back, his arms twitching. He was merely planning his attack, not holding back.

Theo reared his arm back quickly and threw a punch toward Gilbert's face. Fortunately Gilbert blocked the attack with his wrists crossed. There was a sickening crack when the force of the blow hit him. He winced as Theo pulled back, but only for a second.

Gilbert went on the attack. He went for the abdomen and the sides in rapid succession, not caring about the hideous bruise forming on his right wrist. It hurt like hell but he would go through the worst pain imaginable to defend his brother, and maybe himself.

Theo doubled over and coughed. Perfect for Gilbert who jammed his elbow in between the man's shoulder blades with all his weight behind him. Theo fell on his face.

He turned over to find his arms suddenly locked to his sides, held in place by a pair of strong legs. Gilbert straddled him and began to throw punch after punch to his face. Theo cried out while Gilbert screamed profanities at him. He was so loud.

"Gilbert!" a horrified Ludwig gasped when he ran onto the scene, "Hör auf! Bevor Vati—"

"GENUG!" A loud voice, louder than the thunder that came from Thor's hammer, boomed. Burkhard was right behind Ludwig and he was twelve times more pissed off than usual at this hour. He marched up to the fight and dragged Gilbert away by the collar and threw him into Ludwig, who caught him under the arms. Theo got to his feet with a little tough hep from his elder half-brother.

"Was ist passiert?" Burkhard snarled while glaring between the two fighters. Ludwig tried not to stare at the black eye and odd bruises on Theo's face–it was ugly, but hardly cause for alarm. Instead he looked down at his mostly unscathed brother. He spotted the bruised, swollen wrist and then noticed it was not set properly.

"Vati!" Ludwig gasped, "Wir müssen im Krankenhaus gehen! Sein Handgelenk ist zerbrochen!" Burkhard let go of Theo and went over to Gilbert. He got one look at his wrist and snatched his left wrist. They had to get that bone set. He could answer for himself later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations:**   
> 
> 
>   * Gilbert was ist los? = Gilbert what's wrong?
>   * Hol deinen Bruder, wir müssen reden. = get/fetch your brother, we have to talk
>   * Verpiss dich! = piss off!
>   * Es ist nur mich = it's just me
>   * Hör auf bevor Vati– =stop before Vati
>   * Genug! = Enough!
>   * Was ist passiert? = what happened?
>   * Wir müssen im Krankenhaus gehen! Sein Handgelenk ist zerbrochen! = we have to go to the hospital! His wrist is broken!
> 

> 
> _sorry I made Bavaria so unlikable. I needed a German state that hates/dislikes Prussia…a lot…_


	26. Hurra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _work is a bitch_

It had been a strange day for Matthew. He was didn't receive any texts from Gilbert and he wasn't on the bus that morning either. It might have been his period messing with his emotions, but he was terribly worried. Gilbert probably had to see a doctor that morning for something routine. He had no reason to worry!

That is until his last class, Calculus, with Mr. Adnan. Gilbert was usually in that classroom the second to last period and they always chatted between classes. When the last bell rang, Mr. Adnan stopped him before he left for the bus.

"Mathieu," he motioned the boy to his desk, "You and Gil are close, right?"

"Yes." Matt replied quietly. He was not in the mood for any crap keeping him from his bed, but decided that it would be better to relax and be patient.

"You think you can give him the assignments he missed today? His brother is staying late for the Mathletes meeting and then to help out with the set for the winter play. I would like to know he had a chance to practice before I expand on the material, if that's possible." Mr. Adnan made his request with a weak smile.

"Should I check with his other teachers too?" Matt asked, deciding he could wait for a nap if it meant making sure his 'girlfriend' (they had to stop with that soon, that had to!) was okay.

"No, no, we all decided to dump the load on Kirkland at the end of the day. Alistair should have everything else. He's gotta get to the airport, so he's busy too. If I were you, I'd hurry to his room." the teacher explained. Arthur did mention that his other brothers were staying through New Year's and that's why band practice was cancelled.

"Alright. See you tomorrow, Sir!" Matt said. Mr. Adnan smiled and handed him a few papers stapled together.

"Thank you for doing this. I'll make sure that the bonus question on the next test will be one you might get." he chuckled. Matt smiled–those tests were hard and the bonus questions were always about Turkish cuisine.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sir!"

"See you then, Matt. And don't call me 'Sir' I'm not that old!" Mr. Adnan said with a wave. Matt left the room quickly, only to bump into Afonso.

"Sorry!" Matt yelped on instinct. Afonso snickered and shook his head–he saw the trigonometry packet in Mathieu's hand.

"Looks like I don't have to bother old Sadiq! Let's go, Ali is antsy and tormenting Arthur." Afonso said and led Matt to the rest of the group.

Alistair was in a mood and had been all day. So when Matt got Gilbert's work and still managed to get on the bus, everyone involved was happy—for the most part. Matt didn't like explaining why he was getting off the bus at a different stop. He and Lovino teased him. It was enough to distract him from the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach until Gilbert's stop.

When Matt stepped onto the cold concrete it seemed the freshly decorated houses had gone stale. The barren trees against the gray sky made him shiver. He took a deep breath and shook off his nerves. But as he approached the house, he knew his bad feeling was justified—two men with deep voices were arguing loudly in German. At least neither one was Gilbert. But ringing that doorbell and hearing everything go quiet, that scared him.

"Oh, um, hello Mathieu." Berkhard said when he opened the door to find the blonde on his stoop. They had never formally met before but it was clear to Matt that Ludwig was related to this man. This frazzled, exhausted man.

"Hello, I'm sorry to bother you if it's a bad time—I have Gilbert's homework and—"

"He's in his room, if you would like to give it to him. I'm sure he would appreciate seeing you. Please come in." Berkhard cut him off and stepped aside for Matt to enter. He did and left his shoes by the door.

"Thank you Mr. Beilschmidt. It's nice to finally meet you." Matt smiled meekly and held out his hand. Berkhard half-smiled and shook it.

"Likewise. His room is at the end of the hall on the right." Berkhard pointed to the stairs, "If you'll excuse me..." he tried to hold his smile as he retreated to another room. Mattie only reached the second step when the shouting began again. He flinched and hurried to Gilbert's room, which was conveniently labeled. He held the folder from Alistair close to his chest and knocked.

"Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen! Der Mann ist eine Fotze!" Gilbert shouted in response.

"I don't know what that means, Gil." Matt sighed. Something was very wrong. He heard the creak of a bed and a grunt. And then Gilbert opened the door. He was leaning on the wall in the doorway, hiding his right hand from view.

"Birdie!" he grinned awkwardly, "What brings you here?"

"Your homework. Why weren't you in school today?" Matt asked while curiously looking into the auto-garage-themed room. Gilbert just shrugged and tried to redirect his attention nonchalantly.

"I was worried about you, you know?" Matt pouted and held out the homework folder. Gilbert cringed. The cuteness would be the death of him!

"Aw Birdie! That's so sweet of you! But no need to worry, the awesome me is just fine!" Gilbert lied and took the folder from Matt.

"Are you sure?" Matt asked, not at all convinced. Gilbert laughed and gave him a thumbs up...with his...right hand. The arm was in a pink cast and he couldn't move his thumb.

"Awesome my ass!" Matt yelped. He pushed Gilbert back into his room and shut the door behind him. He crossed his arms and stared the Prussian down. Gilbert went pink and deflated. He was embarrassed to be caught up in a lie, but also surprisingly aroused–Mathieu was hot when he was angry!

"What happened to you?" Matt growled, "and don't think you can brush it off as nothing." Gilbert frowned and took a seat on his bed. He patted the area next to him and sighed. Matt shrugged off his school bag and sat by him.

"You don't speak German, do you?" Gilbert said as he set the folder aside.

"No."

"Good. What happened is a long story. Well not really but it feels long.–" Gilbert ran his good hand through his hair "–Last night at dinner I was in a bad mood and I wouldn't eat the Bavarian slop we had. Vati asked if there was a problem between us. He used the wrong name and tried to cover it up because someone has a stick up his yodeling ass. Then shit got sexist and I told Theo off. I was hungry and angry when I went to the kitchen later to grab some food and my contact solution. He was on the phone talking shit." He paused for a long time. There were tears in his eyes that he was fighting back. Matt pulled him into a delicate hug.

"He insulted Vati and called me and Lud the f-word. I swear I saw red when he started talking about how he would beat the—gay out of us if he were our father. I snapped and we fought." Gil said through clenched teeth. The tears spilled over and carved paths along his cheeks. Matt gently massaged his scalp and sighed.

"You know that fight was a dumb idea, right? He's a grown man."

"Ha! You should see him! He looks like a disgusting blueberry!" Gilbert snorted through the tears. Matt shook his head and rested Gilbert's head against his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? I was worried you got seriously hurt–but like more deadly than this." Matt pouted. Even without looking up, Gilbert knew that somebody was being extra cute.

"No phones in the hospital. And I was asleep until you showed up." Gilbert shrugged he was only half lying–he woke up a couple times to tell his dad that he wasn't going to apologize no matter how much he begged.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Matt asked and pulled him closer. Gilbert shook his head and buried his face into his shoulder. Mathieu gently rubbed circles on his back and hummed an old Finnish lullaby Tino used to sing to him when he was sad.

Neither realized how long they were like this, but it wasn't too long before a knock came at the door.

"Gilbert, bitte komm raus." his father sighed, his voice was hoarse. Gilbert pulled away from Matt and replied,

"Warum sollte ich?"

"Theo wird nach Hause geh'n. Er wird nicht hier bleib'n. Bitte, du musst etwas ess'n." Berkhard said right back. He was tired and so worn out–Matt wanted to do something nice for him.

  
"Darf Matt mit mir bleiben?" Gilbert smiled weakly.

"Natürlich."

"Hey Birdie you wanna grab some food with me?" Gil asked Matt quietly. Matt smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Danke Herr Beilschmidt, aber ich muß gehen." Matt shouted. Gilbert gawked at him.

"Oh, okay, Aufwiedersehen." Mr. Beilschmidt answered flatly. And then he left.

"You told me you don't know German!" Gilbert groaned. Matt giggled and his exasperation.

"I was being honest. I picked up a few things from Alfred." Matt smirked, "I'll see you tomorrow!" He kissed Gilbert's cheek again. He had a wonderful idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Translations**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Ich werde mich nicht entschuldigen! Der Mann ist eine Fotze! – "I will not apologize! The man is a cunt!"
> 
>  
> 
> "Gilbert, bitte komm raus." – "Gilbert please come out."
> 
>  
> 
> "Warum sollte ich?" – "Why should I?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Theo wird nach Hause geh'n. Er wird nicht hier bleib'n. Bitte, du musst etwas ess'n." – "Theo is going home. He isn't staying here. Please, you need to eat something."
> 
>  
> 
> "Darf Matt mit mir bleiben?" – "Can Matt stay with me?"
> 
>  
> 
> "Natürlich." – "Naturally."
> 
>  
> 
> "Danke Herr Beilschmidt, aber ich muß gehen." – "Thank you Mr. Beilschmidt but I have to go."


	27. Anthem

"Woah! Mattie, bro!" Alfred gawked when his brother came home from the store with Tino that evening. All the standard foodstuffs were put away. But Alfred was gawking at the multiple gallons of ice cream he was supposed to put in the freezer. Not to mention all of the toppings still out on the counter.

"Dude I get you get crazy cravings on your period and shit but this is a shit ton of stuff! Is the flow really that heavy that the blood loss is getting to you?" Alfred laughed. Matt shot him a death glare.

"I'm not eating it all–Gil is coming over with Francis and Antonio after school tomorrow. We're making sundaes." Matt huffed. Alfred's face lit up. Oh boy!

"Got room for two more?" he practically squealed. Matt rolled his eyes of course there was plenty to go around but Alfred would have to stay away if he was talking about Lovino or Peter–a distracted Antonio was not a good thing in this case!

"Depends..."

"It's just me and Arthur!" Alfred pleaded. He gave Matt a pair of puppy dog eyes that no one could resist.

"Alright just don't be an asshole, especially to Gilbert." Matt sighed as he stashed the ice cream in the freezer drawer. Alfred brushed him off and laughed.

"C'mon I can't help it if I tease him for having no voice! Tonsils or no, Gilbert is a loudmouth!" Alfred snickered and walked toward the exit. Matt slammed the drawer shut with the ice cream nicely stowed. Alfred froze

"Tonsils?" Mathieu asked with venom in his voice. Alfred shrugged and slowly turned to him.

"He missed school today, you have all this ice cream, I figured he had his tonsils taken out, not that he died! Am I wrong for assuming something common?"

"He has a broken wrist. If you want details, ask him. Otherwise keep quiet." Matt growled. Alfred pouted and looked him up and down.

"Unbind and take a long hot shower. You need a fresh pad and hot cocoa. I'm not gonna laugh at someone with a broken arm! That's just cruel!" Alfred huffed. Matt was ready to retort but he had no room to argue. Those were good ideas.

* * *

 

Gilbert went in early to see his teachers. Alistair and Sadiq were both good spots and didn't freak out (they wanted to sign his cast!) Most of his other teachers were curious about what happened but they didn't pressure him to talk. And then there was Roderich Edelstein. He was terrified of facing him, and choosing to talk to him last was a killer on his nerves.

"I completely understand." were not the words Gilbert expected to come from the band teacher. Still, as Edelstein leafed through his music on the piano he was unperturbed with Gilbert's sudden drop in participation. Gilbert stood next to him and let his jaw drop. He was ready to faint.

"You and I both know Mae has to catch up to you, and you have the muscle memory for all the pieces. You do realize that I am capable of finding other work for you if I find you're too restless." Roderich added. Gilbert was definitely ready to faint. The teacher noticed and slid over on the bench to make room. Gilbert gingerly but gratefully sat down as Mr. Edelstein continued:

"This study is an easy A. However I cannot let you get away with keeping secrets that affect your performance. Tell me how that happened. Otherwise I will fill in the blanks."

"I got in a fight." Gilbert cringed. Fighting could get him a suspension–even off school grounds. That's why he had yet to tell anyone.

"And am I to assume that Theo is involved?" Roderich peered at him over his glasses. Gilbert nodded.

"How bad is his condition? I don't think he would walk away unscathed." Edelstein questioned.

"He looks like a rotten blueberry." Gilbert said trying not to smile and failing.

"What started the whole thing?"

"He insulted Matt, Ludwig, and me—no one talks shit about my baby brother and gets away with it when I'm around!" Gilbert scoffed.

"And what's the story you're telling your other teachers?" Roderich smirked, "You know fighting isn't tolerated no matter who where or when." Gilbert grinned and hugged him quickly. Rod got tense but soon relaxed.

"Thanks teach. I hurt myself lifting weights. I tripped and one landed on my wrist." he grinned. Roderich nodded and then motioned to the door with his head.

"You should probably get to your locker. Class is starting soon. But before you go, remember this: You have friends in high places–you can always hide in my office if you need a break." Roderich said.

"As long as Roland isn't there, count me in. And thanks so much teach. See you in a little while!" Gilbert chuckled and headed out. Mr. Edelstein ignored the jab at his son (Roland was a bit too exciting for someone trying to rest...) and smiled to himself as he began to play one of his compositions–Gilbert was okay and that's all he needed to know.

* * *

 

"Why are we in the library again?" Antonio whined. It was lunchtime and he was starving...not quite literally but damn close. Francis flipped his hair and sighed. How many times did he go over this?

"My dear Mathieu wanted to see us and it's easier to navigate the library than the cafeteria. He mentioned a surprise for Gilbert in the text." Francis explained with overdramatic exasperation. Antonio rolled his eyes and shoved him lightly.

"You are such a drama queen! But it had better be a good surprise–you saw his arm, yeah?" Antonio said with the eerie calm that made most people want to shit their pants. Francis nodded.

"Mathieu might be sassy and harsh, but he genuinely cares for our little scoundrel–expect something sweet enough to rot your teeth." the blonde smiled softly. He knew Matt's usual spot and led Antonio there. Lovino was with him, chatting. He spotted the duo coming and silently urged Mattie to turn around. Matt beamed when he did.

"Hey guys! Thanks for showing up!" Matt grinned. Francis half dragged Antonio over faster and sat him by Lovino. He sat by Mattie and leaned on the table with a curious expression.

"Hola Lovi!" Antonio hummed quietly. Lovino gave him the stink eye and tilted his head toward Matt.

"What did you have planned for Gil?" Francis asked. Matt smiled sheepishly as rubbed his neck.

"I was gonna invite him over to make sundaes but then I thought it would be better to have more friends around. He needs the support now more than ever–you know?" Matt looked between the duo. They had no idea what was going on.

"Question!" Antonio piped up.

"He was in a fight with his uncle. Apparently Theo looks worse." Matt explained before either could ask. He figured Gil wanted to tell them in person but had yet to see them.

"How come he told you but not us?" Antonio pouted. Francis was silent with indignation–the nerve!

"I was at his house yesterday to drop off his work. I don't think this is something he would text about if he could."

Lovino cut in, "Maple boy had to force it out of him with a hockey-glare."

"He told you?!" Francis snapped. Lovino shook his head.

"Matt did. Why? Probably because I only hear rumors–I don't spread them." Lovino countered and promptly put in his earbuds. He wasn't going to get ice cream due to work, this wasn't his conversation.

"Pretend you don't know, okay? All I'm asking is that you two get him to hang out and drag him over to my place. Consider this: free ice cream." Matt groaned.

"Question..." Antonio peeped, "What's a 'hockey-glare' and why is it scary?" Francis relaxed a bit and face-palmed. Matt smirked and shook his head–the poor fool. In an instant the corners of his mouth fell and his jaw set. His eyes became hard and icy and his brow furrowed. He refused to blink and that gaze fell on Antonio. A chill ran up his spine and he flinched.

"That was the 'hockey-glare.'" Matt said and relaxed, "Are you in to help Gil or not?"

"Of course we are!" Francis gasped, shocked he had to ask. Antonio nodded feverently. He lost his job so he had the time!

"Just don't make that face again! It's scary!" Antonio begged. Matt chuckled and nodded. This would be awesome!

* * *

 

"Gilbert what happened to your arm?!" Emma gasped when they were all on the bus. Gilbert took his rightful seat and cringed. The gang was all there so it was a good a time as any.

"I was messing around with Lud's weights and I sorta tripped–awesomely–but one landed on my wrist and you can figure out the rest!" Gilbert lied. Antonio and Francis nodded and feigned ignorance. Abel shrugged it off and Henri bought it. Emma clapped her hands over her mouth and gasped,

"Thank god it was only your wrist! Everything would be so different if you weren't here!"

"Which is why Tonio and I are kidnapping him!" Francis smiled. Emma giggled when Gilbert lit up–he was tired of being stuck at home.

"Is it really kidnapping if I consent?" Gil laughed.

"Just follow us off the bus and don't ask questions!" Antonio chimed in. Gilbert nodded rapidly. Common sense told him this might be a bad idea, but fuck common sense!

As if on cue, the bus pulled to a halt right in front of Matt's house. Too distracted by the thought of sweet freedom, Gilbert paid no mind to Alfred and his Birdie getting off the vehicle. Francis led him blindly onto the pavement as Antonio took up the rear and prevented Gil from turning back if he so chose. The bus drove off when something clicked.

"French Fry, this is the wrong stop..." Gilbert pouted. Antonio laughed and walked up to the door with a huge smile. He rang the bell, not expecting the wail of a heavy metal guitar. Francis grabbed Gilbert's good arm and chuckled.

"No one ever said we were going to my house!" he said and dragged Gilbert to the door. They were almost there when it flung open and they heard the fakest New York accent ever.

"Eh Tony!" Alfred laughed and then waved to Gil and Francis, "Mattie is upstairs unbinding. So follow me and we can get this party started!" Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert followed the blonde inside the IKEA decked home to the den.

The den looked more like a gothic manor drawing room with its dark furniture and black walls. Sure there was a red couch and a couple colorful beanbag chairs, but the tv chest resembled a satanic fireplace with a goat head carving on the top front corners. The end tables mirrored the style as did the lamps on the walls. What stood out was a card table with six tubs of ice cream and a line up of assorted toppings in bowls. There were a few plastic bowls and a pitcher of water with a bunch of scoops inside. Overall it was obviously a Tino style room, complete with a sugar rush.

"Oh wow!" Antonio looked around the room in awe. Gilbert felt right at home. Francis was used to this place, but he wondered how little Peter could remain so...unaffected by the presence. Alfred saw Matt in the entryway before anyone else did. He slipped out while they were distracted.

"Hey guys!" Matt smiled awkwardly. The room was too much to take in. Matt expected this. What he didn't expect was when Antonio commented on the goat carvings that had a brass ring in each of their mouths. But it was a perfect segway!

"Nice knockers!"

"Thanks, they're real!" Matt said all too loudly. Antonio was the first to see him and went bright red. Gilbert and Francis gawked at him. Who knew sweet innocent Matt could make such a joke (literally his entire band, and Lovino, and Gilbert.) Especially considering his—condition, for lack of a better word.

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that!—I mean yours aren't too shabby–but that's not helping my case!" Antonio begged for forgiveness, albeit poorly.

"Does he always get like this?" Matt asked the others. They shook their heads.

"Mathieu my sweet, I believe you should explain the setup to Gilbert." Francis smirked. The Prussian was a little stunned, complete with slack jaw. Matt nodded and wrapped an arm around Gilbert's shoulder.

"Gilbert," Matt said with a little French flair so that it sounded like 'Gil bear' instead, "This is a little party for you—you have sundaes and your friends, since you look like you need to have some fun." Gilbert grinned and shoulder-hugged Matt back.

"Which one of you dicks thought of this?" he asked with a stupid grin. Antonio and Francis pointed to Matt. The Canadian grinned wickedly.

"That's right, I'm the dick here—and I will make sure you leave here satisfied and full of cream." Mathieu winked. Gilbert's face matched his cast. Antonio had to bite his fist to keep from laughing. Francis crossed his arms and shook his head–these two were an interesting pair!

"Mathieu, my dear, let's embarrass Gil after we've served ourselves. It does melt." Francis hummed. He was right, and so began the trip to brain-freeze cove!


	28. Colder Than My Heart…

So then I asked Antonio how tight he wanted his costume–" Francis laughed holding a bowl of chocolate ice cream with sprinkles and gummy bears. He was seated next to Mathieu on the couch with a devilish Spaniard sitting on the arm next to him and a pampered Prussian sitting on a Canadian's lap.

"And I said, 'as tight as Lovino's legs around my waist!'" Antonio laughed hiding a touch of bitterness.

"So I told him I measure in reality, not fantasy–unless he wanted to go naked—I wouldn't have minded." Francis said with a wink to his bestie. Antonio went bright pink and grumbled to himself in Spanish. Matt and Gilbert snickered–how could this be any more entertaining? Well...

"'Vino woulda loved to see that Tony!" Alfred laughed as he entered the room with Arthur, obviously they were listening in. Antonio went bright red but beamed gleefully. Alfred waltzed over to the ice cream table and snickered. Arthur followed and tilted his chin in recognition to the quartet. And then he saw Gilbert's arm.

"The fuck happened to you?!" Arthur shouted. Alfred lightly punched him in the arm and shot him a reprimanding glare–he better watch his mouth.

"I was lifting weights and had a little spill." Gilbert shrugged, "What happened to your hair?" Francis and Antonio followed Gilbert's gaze and gawked–it was cherry red with jet black tips. Matt got one look and laughed.

"Oi! You wanna go mate?!" Arthur snapped and made Matt laugh harder. Gilbert however was indeed ready to go. He jumped off Matt's lap and crossed his arms.

"You fight my man, you fight me!" Gil snarled. Matt fell on the floor cackling like a hyena. Alfred, Antonio, and Francis had no idea which situation was more concerning.

"A little twink like you—fight—fight me!?" Matt gasped and tried to calm down. Gilbert looked at him like he was insane.

"Fuck you, I'm a twunk!" Arthur snapped. Matt calmed himself and sat up.

"You're right, you're a twunk–a twink and a punk!" Matt grinned and wiped the happy tears from his eyes. Arthur flashed a wry smile and nodded almost begrudgingly. He took note that Gilbert was still on the defensive.

"Easy there polar bear–the fuck if I fight Mathieu fucking Williams!" Arthur said to Gilbert, who did not appreciate the jab at his albinism. He plopped into Matt's seat and leaned against Francis for moral and physical support.

"You're damn right! He'd fuck you—" Gilbert yawned, cutting himself off. Francis smirked and tutted.

"Come now! No one really wants to fuck a little twunk like him!" Francis joked. Arthur blushed and grumbled to himself. Alfred was not coming to back him up–the boy wanted his ice cream!

"I dunno, I think a certain nosy jackass with a ponytail might consider it." Antonio laughed darkly. At that it was hard to tell where Arthur's hair ended and his skin began. It might've been true but he didn't need to be reminded.

"Artie, bro, get your ice cream and hurry up! We gotta kick Kiku's ass in Far Cry!" Alfred cut in holding the world's craziest sundae. Arthur huffed and made his way to the table. Alfred turned his attention to his brother and friends and beamed,

"Hey man, can I sign your cast?" Al asked Gilbert but he fell asleep. Poor kid had a busy day! Francis chuckled at his serene sleeping face.

"We'll let him know you're interested, Al." Antonio shrugged innocently. Alfred gave him an odd look and then smirked,

"And I can totally let Vino know you're still interested." Alfred winked, aware of the fact he was texting with Lovino non-stop. Antonio shook his head and went a little bit pink.

"That's okay, I think he knows." he said as he rubbed his neck. Alfred smirked and nodded knowingly. Then Arthur came back with a more modest bowl. They said they goodbyes and left.

"You guys wanna help me clean this up?" Matt asked as he began putting the lids back on the nearly empty tubs. Antonio leapt up to aid his host but Francis had another matter to deal with. He carefully laid Gilbert on the couch and got up to join the others. They were too busy to notice the change in his expression.

* * *

 

"Wowzers! They weren't kidding when they said you were ripped!" Antonio gawked at Matt carrying the folded card table out of the room by himself. He would put it in storage later. Francis chuckled softly at his amazed friend and handed Matt the pitcher of water. Matt took it with a smirk and looked over to his sleeping beauty.

He was far from peaceful as he tossed and turned on the couch. He looked angry and pained. It had to be a nightmare. Matt smiled softly and approached him as he mumbled.

"Maddie..." escaped Gilbert's lips though Matt couldn't be sure since it was so garbled–it could have been 'Mattie' instead. But as he grew nearer he found out he was wrong.

"Madeline!" Gilbert shrieked. Over and over again that word escaped the sleeping German. Matt's jaw dropped and the pitcher hit the ground at the same time as his tears. Antonio shriveled into himself as Francis marched over to start yelling at Gilbert–poor Tonio did not need this!

Matt's face hardened into a bitter scowl, making his hockey glare look friendly. Francis was almost as angry—Gilbert swore he would not call Matt by that name unless his safety was at risk. Said Prussian rolled off the couch and landed on the floor with a thud. He blinked, groggy as hell and stared at the figures looming over him. Why were there two Matts?!

"Maddie? Matt? Wha–?" he gawked and looked between the pair. The real, Matt fell to his knees, unsure of what to do. Francis, the one he thought was Maddie, hoisted him up by the collar of his shirt and snarled. Gilbert woke instantly–uh oh.

"I thought you were different! I thought you truly cared about him!" Francis snapped. Gilbert was horrified–he could explain—he could! But it would probably do little good. Matt was stunned and crying and Francis had the nerve to drag him through the house and out into the cold

He threw Gilbert on the lawn and he stumbled to a halt before he reached the sidewalk. Francis couldn't care less if he fell and landed on his cast. Gilbert looked up at him and saw Antonio and Mattie watching from the doorway, utterly shocked.

"Don't ever talk to him again!" Francis shouted and slammed the door. Gilbert felt the world around him shatter. He got up and ran home where he could sob in peace. _He_ ruined everything without being there! Gilbert would never forgive _him_ or himself.

Inside, Francis dusted off his hands and glanced between his friends. Antonio had his coat on and was carrying his and Gilbert's school bags. The sheer disgust and disappointment on the Spaniard's face was unnerving and terrifying.

"What. The. Fuck." he hissed, "What do you think you're doing, Francis?"

"I knew that Gilbert would do something like that–dishonor and hurt my little Mathieu! I was right!" Francis said defensively and looked to Matt for back up. The Canadian had his bag and coat and wore a glare more terrifying than his 'hockey-glare'–one with angry tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Get. Out." Matt growled and shoved Francis' things into his chest with some force, "I thought you understood me when I said I don't need your protection. I thought you had the decency to let me handle my own problems. Don't come back here until you learn some manners."

"And apologize to Gilbert." Antonio said and added, turning to Mathieu,

"Thanks for the invite–I can text you about Gil's condition later if you want, so you know he didn't get hurt here. Adios." Matt nodded to him and he left with Francis in tow.

"Let's just make everything about you! " Antonio scoffed as soon as that door closed. Francis gave him an incredulous look and started to walk away. He got halfway down the block and thought he was safe. He didn't expect Antonio to follow him or roughly grab his collar and stop him in his tracks.

"Don't you walk away from me! You are gonna listen and listen good!" Antonio snarled. Francis refused to look back or reply. That was okay.

"You tell me that Lovino is no good for me and he'll leave me to rot. You want to keep Gilbert away from Matt because you think Matt will get hurt. But you don't really believe that Matt and I are the only ones who will get hurt."

"And you have proof?" Francis hissed irately.

"Alistair. You think you have more emotionally invested in your relationship than he does. You know if he leaves you, you'll be miserable but you think he won't be. It's so obvious that's not true. It's obvious you are projecting your fears onto us–how would I be able to tell if it weren't?" he laughed bitterly, "I wouldn't. So before you congratulate yourself take a look around you, Mr. Love Expert–is Matt happy? Is Gil happy? Or do they even matter in your little game?" Antonio pushed past him and marched toward the Beilschmidt residence to help his hurt friend. Francis was left to mull over his actions.


	29. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~I had to figure out wtf homestuck is for this stupid chapter...~~

A Soft acoustic guitar filled his room. Whenever Matt was sad or confused he would listen to one of his favorite artists, one whose songs had been there since he was a little kid. He had always found comfort in Amelia Jones' voice, and even more so in the past year. There was something soft about it in her slow songs that set his mind at ease, usually. But this time he needed more than a few sad lyrics about losing a fiery girl with a cute blush.

Matt opened up the band's group chat on AIM. He needed help and knew that he could count on the rest of the band to be there. And since no one used AIM anymore, the server would be faster.

**GriffinPuff00 has entered the chat.**

GriffinPuff00: guys I have a problem I think Gil and I are through

xxKrampus-Ch!ldxx: "WHAT DID THAT PIEFKE DO?!?! D:<

derBrandstifter: language! what would maus say?!

xxKrampus-Ch!ldxx: sorry lutzy. knee jerk reaction

derBrandstifter: forgiven this time. but watch it!

GriffinPuff00: guys...

Dr-Dementor: m8 wot hppnd?

GriffinPuff00: he called me maddie

derBrandstifter: HE DID WHAT

GriffinPuff00: he didn't get a chance to explain i think it was an accident but francis threw him out of *my* house and he might not come back...

xxKrampus-Ch!ldxx: HE DID WHAT?!?!!!??

Dr-Dementor: frog face is ded

GriffinPuff00: i can handle him. i want to talk to gil...

Dr-Dementor: this is fonz. arties screaming in a pillow. i can keep tabs on g1il if u want

GriffinPuff00: thanks fonz. don't let artie kill frenchfry

Dr-Dementor: he wont  
Dr-Dementor: ali would kill him. they're in love

derBrandstifter: we knew that. they're dating.

xxKrampus-Ch!ldxx: we heard frenchie confess that.

GriffinPuff00: but ali doesn't love him back...um????? guys...pay attention?????????

Dr-Dementor: that's where ur wrong matt. you should see his sappy poetry about frenchie–hes smitten.

Dr-Dementor: y r u tlkin bout my brthr?

derBrandstifter: whalecum back twunkie

xxKrampus-Ch!ldxx: twunkie???

derBrandstifter: twink + punk + snack cake

Dr-Dementor: i h8 u all

GriffinPuff00: this isn't helping me guys. how do i get gil back after that?

derBrandstifter: text him. *you* didn't kick him out

xxKrampus-Ch!ldxx: no give him time to get over his new fear of frenchie cuz blondie is scary

Dr-Dementor: u need time? tak it. clr ur hed

GriffinPuff00: i think i love him...maybe i should clear my head...night guys

**GriffinPuff00 has signed off.**

derBrandstifter: did he just drop a bomb on us and run?

Dr-Dementor: idk

xxKrampus-Ch!ldxx: yes. ill handle it wait for my signal!!!!

**xxKrampus-Ch!ldxx has signed off.**

**derBrandstifter has signed off.**

Dr-Dementor: you losers need to get skype or something...-fonz

**Dr-Dementor has signed off.**

Meanwhile, Gilbert was in his room, berating himself and texting Antonio.< br />

Gil: i fucked up bigtime

Antonio: npn  
Antonio: sry–nbd Matt will come around. It was an accident!

Gil: I dreamt I lost him! bc of Theo's fat mouth!  
Gil: the look on his face man! I caused it!

Antonio: Give it time amgo he needs to calm down b4 u xplain.

Gil: tell fries that's what's up–everyone is gonna hate me!

Antonio: no not evry1. fries is the one in trouble now

Gil: I hate me too

Antonio: U can fix this n im here 4u

Gil: thanks sock. you rock. Gtg

Gilbert tossed his phone aside and collapsed onto his bed. He was still crying over his mistake. What else could he do besides fall asleep from exhaustion? Not much. So that's what he did—and he fell into the same nightmare.

The setting was an odd mountain scape littered with giant grey crystals. He stood across from Theo who kept using the wrong name and pronouns for Matt. Gilbert shouted at him, exasperatedly questioning the sheer nerve the man had,

"Madeline?!" He shouted until his voice went hoarse. But the second he could no longer speak Matt appeared. Theo was relentlessly using the wrong name and Gilbert could only watch in horror as the Canadian's face hardened and he approached. The ground under him cracked with each step as the ground surrounding Gil shattered.

"It's over." escaped Matt's lips and the ground caved in under Gil. He fell looking up at a haloed angel who tossed him aside for failing to keep his promise, for sitting by watching while Matt was attacked.

Gilbert landed on the floor in his room with a thud. He yelped as soon as there was pressure on his side from his cast. That got some unwanted attention in the form of footsteps followed by a knock at the door.

"Gilbert!?" Ludwig called through the door. He got up and answered his brother with a cheesy fake grin. If his messy clothes weren't a sign something happened, his disheveled hair was.

"Luddykins!" he cheered as he flung his door open. But it wasn't just Ludwig–Feliciano was there, slightly panicked, and so was Kiku. Oh shit! How in the world was he going to bs his way out of this now?

"Hello Gilbert. Are you alright? We heard you fall." Kiku explained calmly though there was a concerned edge to his voice.

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream, I'm good!" Gilbert lied, sorta. Feliciano let his shoulders sag and he sighed dramatically. Ludwig nudged him to keep his mouth shut. He didn't want to aggravate Gilbert with recent events.

"Okay, well I'm here to talk as are they, for a while." Ludwig said and awkwardly rubbed his forearm.

"Yeah! If you want to talk about Matt or Francis we're here for you!" Feliciano cheered. Ludwig facepalmed. Oh well. At least Gil wasn't upset with that outburst.

"You're cute kid." Gil chuckled and pouted, "But what is there to say? I'm mad at myself and I just need time." He grimaced, hoping he was right. He couldn't bare to bring Kiku and Feli into his drama with the French Fry. He wouldn't.

* * *

  
Francis trudged through the chilly November air toward the Kirkland home. He was unsure of what to expect from his visit but he needed a friendly ear. Even if his love was one-sided, Francis knew Alistair would hear him out.

When he rang the doorbell, he was only mildly surprised to see a tired-looking brunette with short hair and thick eyebrows at the door. Dylan Kirkland was in for the holidays to help around the house while Alistair was busy with midterm grades.

"Hello!" Francis smiled warmly, "Is Alistair here?"

"He's in his room, working." Dylan said with a yawn, "Lads are in the kitchen if you need your homework." Francis took no offense to that assumption and peeked behind Dylan to see two scowling faces looking back at him. Oh no. Oh well.

"Come in." Dylan said while he stepped aside for the blonde. Francis entered with a weary smile and slipped out of his shoes.

"Thank you, I see them already." Francis grinned. Dylan nodded and stalked off to his room. Francis approached the pair in the kitchen cautiously while they sipped their tea and glared at him.

"Come to cry to Ali about your latest fuck up?" Arthur hissed and narrowed his eyes, "I made damn sure he knows."

"Thank you for saving me the explanation." Francis said through his teeth. Afonso was ignoring him–this was bad.

"I don't know if I explained everything—I want answers too. Tell me, what gives you the right to dictate your friends' relationships?—besides the right to be a fuckin wanker."

"What right does a host have to insult his guest?!" Francis hissed and crossed his arms, "Afonso please talk some manners into him!"

"Responde-lhe. Não vou ajudar um filho da puta como tu." Afonso grunted. Francis only understood the gist–'No you sonofabitch'–rude!

"When you're through trying to take over my home, answer the question, Bonaparte." Arthur said, setting his tea down. Francis' jaw dropped.

"Gilbert is trying and he truly cares for our scariest band member. Matt might just love him. Love him! And here you are, an arse who thinks he's the next bloody King Henry, ripping them apart and for what? Hm! Feeling jealous, frog?" Arthur sneered and took another sip of tea. Francis' jaw dropped. Why was he always under attack in this particular room!?

"The 'selfless' love expert can't even read the signs!" Fonz scoffed, "Not about his friends, himself, or his own lover! Alistair is madly in love with you, but he can't say anything until you graduate if he plans on staying a teacher!"

"This whole mess isn't like you. I hope you're happy with yourself. You're not caring anymore, just controlling."Arthur added and set his cup down. And his timing couldn't be better, for who should appear behind Francis other than Alistair?

"Now you stop picking on my little hen, Artie." Alistair scowled. The brothers glared at each other as Alistair guided Francis toward the den.

"Mo chridhe..." Alistair sighed, causing Francis to spin on his heels to face him, "they're right. You need to step back and look at yourself." Alistair gently sat him on the couch and looked him dead in the eye. It was unnerving for Francis to be forced to bend his will for Alistair, a man who gave him his space and understanding as an equal not a student. What could this all mean?

"You don't have any control over so much in life, and it's scary."

"Alistair..." Francis whimpered.

"You want to make sure everything is in your control, and I've been thinking for a while now, maybe it's best if—" he said as he paced in front of the blonde.

"Please no! Give me another chance!" Francis cried. Alistair pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a long breath. He sat next to Francis and sighed,

"If you figure out the root of your problem–this has been going on for years, only now it's hurting everyone. It's not us and it's not Gil causing it. You've had these issues since that night–I mean...that crash...You should talk to a professional about it. It's not my place to push it but I can't sit by and let this consume you. I care too much." he said. Francis' eyes watered and he gaped at his love. That night put him in a coma, that night his world imploded. He never did talk about it much–it's easier to deal with other people's woes and make them your own. How he tried to forget.

He pulled Alistair into a hug and cried into his shoulder. Alistair hugged him warmly and rubbed circles on his back. All Francis could say was:

"I'm so sorry...maman, mamie, oh god I am so sorry."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back story time! As a kid Francis lost his mom in a car accident. He was in the car with her and went into a coma...there's more to it but yeah...
> 
>  
> 
> **Translations:**
> 
>   * “Responde-lhe. Não vou ajudar um filho da puta como tu.” – Answer him. I’m not going to help a son of a bitch like you.”
> 

> 
> I'm not gonna lie and say I have a stellar understanding of Portuguese, so if the translation is wrong, tell me. ~~I didn't use google translate for this stuff~~


	30. Mattie FM

Gilbert was a mess, he spent the whole night crying and texting Antonio. He had no idea that he talked in his mouth sleep and he didn't say everything out loud. Antonio was the only one on his side, he knew it was a misunderstanding. Francis, Lovino, Alfred, Arthur–they wanted to kick his ass, they had to want to. He wanted to kick his own ass. He was not looking forward to school.

As he expected, Antonio saved him a seat because the rest of his friends were ignoring him. Other than Antonio, Henri and Emma were the only ones who showed him some pity. Then again Abel liked to keep to himself. Gil didn't look like himself–messy hair, yesterday's clothes, and bags under his eyes. Francis was the cruelest to the kid. If Gilbert wasn't looking he would glare at him. That icy glare was so potent and cold Gilbert didn't need to see it to know it was burning through him. They all should have done worse.

First period flew by–Gilbert was dead inside so he was hardly focused. But the second he walked into Edelstein's room he had to stay alert. While Muire was there, tuning her violin, another unexpected student was sitting on the piano–Roland Edelstein, Roderich's son and full time demon. He had a day off at his school and apparently Roderich was hesitant to leave him home alone. The ice cold stare that landed on Gilbert was more than enough to make him want to flee. But the man leaving his office wouldn't allow that.

"Gilbert, a word." Edelstein said as he motioned him over. Gilbert flinched and followed his teacher into the office. It was cluttered with sheet music in folders on shelves lining the walls. The desk in the middle was cluttered but there was a space cleared for work and then his computer. Gilbert gingerly sat in one of the folding chairs in front of the desk while his teacher closed the door and took his seat.

"I hear you had a bad break up, are you coping well?" Edelstein asked concernedly. Gilbert snorted and shook his head,

"No. I lost the man of my dreams over a misunderstanding and only one of my friends will hear me out."

"If it's not too much to ask, what was this misunderstanding? It might help you if you explain it to someone other than your one friend." he suggested. In actuality, he was burning with curiosity. Roland had flipped his shit the night before when Matt messaged him. He heard all the details from that perspective and he was terrified for Gilbert's life just due to Roli's shouts. Little did he know it was all an act–part of the plan.

"Well I was at his house and I fell asleep. Awful, right. I had a horrible nightmare–Theo was there and he kept calling my boyfriend 'Madeline' like the prick he is. I screamed it back at him and told him off but he got louder and louder. I kept going throwing insult after insult. The ground under me was dissolving–I fell into the abyss while he laughed at me, and then I woke up and Matt broke up with me. I–I hurt him so badly–the pain behind those blue eyes—it's hard to live with myself after seeing that. I swore I would never hurt him like that." Gilbert said and trailed off, ready to cry. Edelstein nodded thoughtfully and stood up.

"I see, well I will be happy to help you get through this, but I have a few things to take care of before I can get class started. Find a seat and give me a few minutes. We'll continue this discussion soon." he said and opened the door for Gilbert. The student rose and trudged out the door with a quick thank you.

Slam!

The second he re entered the classroom, he was hoisted up and slammed against the wall. The poster boy for Hot Topic had him pinned under a dark gaze. Little did Gilbert know that Roland was listening in, as per his father's request.

"You really wanna get your man back?" he hissed dangerously. Gilbert nodded rapidly, afraid of how horrible his death could be at the hands of this Krampus-child–Matt's bandmate.

"Then you had better think of something big–fucking huge. You might not know it but you are the one person who can make our little Maple boy happy–he deserves his sunshine."

"What can I do? Candy? Flowers? He'll throw them out. Serenade him? I can't sing!" Gilbert scoffed bitterly as Roland released him. The wicked grin that took over his face was priceless.

"Serenade him. You don't even have to sing–not with an entire band behind you!" Roli hummed, "You can thank me later—I have a drummer to call."

* * *

  
The band set up the drums and mini amps on a rolling platform. Roland was a miracle worker to be sure, but he was short one guitarist for his scheme. Gilbert and Afonso found the perfect substitute, and Antonio was thrilled to help! He and Lutz wheeled the platform from Roland's van and onto Matt's lawn. It was dark outside and they had to be careful not to trip over anything, including the cords that were plugged into Roland's van–which was only allowed in emergencies.

Gilbert arrived once everything was set up. Antonio and Afonso were bickering over who played which part, Roland was tuning his baby one more time and Arthur was pressing down the strings of the bass to get a feel for it. Lutz approached Gilbert menacingly and stared him down. It was almost as scary as Ludwig's stare when he was mad, so it would hardly elicit the same reaction Roland did.

"You want to make my boy happy?" Lutz growled. Gilbert nodded resolutely.

"You can punch me in the face if I fail." he offered seriously. Lutz broke into a huge grin–he couldn't play the bad guy for long before breaking character.

"I'll keep that in mind. Make sure you succeed in one song–the van can't handle too much more than that." Lutz smirked as he guided Gilbert to stand in front of the platform and the band. Then Roland handed him a mic and said,

"Turn it on when we hit the bridge and beg for mercy." Gilbert grunted and nodded–he was ready and staring hopefully at Matt's window.

Roland began to play the opening notes–drawn out twangs that resounded through the air. Lutz began to play the first drum parts at the same time. A gentle hi hat tapping heightened the serenity of the night. All this changed suddenly when Lutz hit the snare and the rest of the band joined in. Then Arthur began to sing into a mic set up not too far from the drums or Roland, who took on backing vocals:

_Let's go down now_   
_Into the darkness_   
_Of your thoughts_   
_Hurry up now_   
_We're waiting for_   
_Us to fall_   
_I fall to pieces now (I fall to pieces now)_   
_A broken mirror (I fall to pieces)_   
_In your life_   
_The silence in black and white_   
_Falling forward as he walks toward the light_

Roland and Arthur shared a look and leaned over the mic to scream at the same time:

_I know!_

  
That caused Mattie to turn on his light and lean out his window. It was November, what were these guys doing?! He got one look at his band–the boys who had his back through thick and thin—with Gilbert. He scowled at the idiots rocking out on a November night outside–he was not about to care for a sick Roli with Klaus.

Roland scooted back while Arthur sang, ready for more backing vocals:

_I'm outside of your window with my radio_   
_I sleep with one eye open so I can_   
_See you breathing (I sleep with one eye open)_   
_I follow your chest bone_   
_Until I, (so I can see you breathing)_   
_I can see you, I can hear you breathe in exhale_   
_The silence in black and white_

  
Lutz was grateful for the small pause in drumming–it was still loud even with the mufflers in. Antonio and Fonz shared a glance and Fonz smirked as they picked up the pace, moving closer to each other to keep time. Arthur and Roland were ready to scream their parts together and this time Roland took over the singing:

_I know!_   
_I'm outside of your window with my radio_   
_I know!_   
_I'm outside of your window with my radio_

  
Then Roland took the spotlight, shredding and holding the bridge as long as Gilbert needed. To save those precious fingers, Gil wasted no time,

"Matt, Birdie, I am so sorry for hurting you! It wasn't what it seemed and I need you to know that I will never ever let anyone get away with that shit in my awesome presence, not even me! You don't have to take me back or forgive me, but don't think for a second you're anyone other than Mathieu Williams to me!" he called into the mic over the guitar. Matt's eyed filled with tears and he smiled shyly. Before Gil could return that smile, Mattie shut his window and disappeared. The bridge ended with Gilbert pouting.

Antonio and Afonso were up close to each other, watching the other play to keep time. Antonio was oddly serious while Afonso had an out-of-place grin on, as if they had switched bodies. Lutz was in the zone. Roland and Arthur got close to their mic and screamed:

_Know! Know!_

  
Then they began to sing their parts normally:

_I'm outside of your window_   
_With my radio (wishing you could be there)_   
_I'm outside of your window_   
_With my radio (wishing you could be there)_   
_I'm outside of your window_   
_With my radio (wishing you could be there)_

  
Gilbert was ready to give up for the night when Mathieu burst from his house and ran into Gilbert, hugging him tightly as the music slowed and Arthur finished the song:

_I'm outside of your window with my radio_   
_You are the only station_   
_You play the song I know_   
_You are the song I know_

As soon as the last notes faded Lutz ran to unplug everything in the van. Matt smiled at him as he ran to save the car battery.

"Gilbert, I can't stay mad at you—I was trying to think of an apology." Matt sighed.

"Birdie, boyfriend or not, I would never disrespect you like that–that nightmare–I was trying to correct a jackass–not even in my worst nightmares would I let anyone pull that shit—I–I love you too much." Gilbert said with a shaky voice.

"And I'm so sorry for not stopping Francis–yes it hurt to hear that from you but I should have made you stay and explain. I don't want you to leave me, I love you so much." Matt sniffled and buried his face in Gilbert's shoulder. He was elated to hear Gilbert say those words and terrified that he said them.

Such a touching moment called for some respect, which meant Antonio, Afonso, and Arthur were quiet when they packed up the van. Lutz kept a hand firmly over Roland's fat mouth as he dragged him to the driver's seat. The man was dying to congratulate them in his own special way. He was also tempted to pay Francis a special visit, like hell that was happening if Lutz could help it!


	31. Das Zweite Gesicht

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _this is as close as I get to a fourth wall break..._

It had been over a week since the band helped Gilbert win his love back. What better way to celebrate than to invite him over for their weekly movie night? He wouldn't be the only guest, Emily and Klaus would be there too. Dylan and Alistair would leave them all alone unless things got ugly between Roland and Emily but they were willing to put aside their feud for one day. It was supposed to be a good time for everyone!

Matt showed up at Gilbert's door as the sun began to set. He had two travel cups of cocoa in his gloved hands and he was excited. His boyfriend and his friends were going to hang out with him and just chill–and they liked each other! All he had to worry about was Lutz and Arthur teasing him–Roland would be preoccupied with Klaus. Matt was far from worried though, he had Gilbert to cuddle and rub in their smug faces.

And then Ludwig answered the door. He had a huge smile that fell once he saw Mattie–he was expecting a certain Italian. Still he was friendly.

"Mathieu, hello!" Ludwig coughed awkwardly and then composed himself, "Gilbert should be ready in a minute. Would you like to come inside to wait?"

"Don't bother Spätzchen!" Gilbert shouted as he ran downstairs, missing only his shoes. Ludwig sighed at Gilbert's volume. He turned to Matt again and said quietly,

"He's been so happy recently, far too loud, but happier than I ever see him. Please don't let him go again."

"As if I could!" Matt smirked, "He's stuck with me." Ludwig smiled genuinely and nodded once as thanks. He couldn't say much else when Gilbert was about to tackle him!

"No secrets!" Gil laughed as he hugged his brother from behind and spun him away from the door and his shoes. He slipped them on with a stupid grin and waved to Mattie with his broken arm. Ludwig pinched the bridge of his nose and tried not to laugh at his ridiculous older brother. Matt giggled and handed Gilbert his cocoa once he was standing.

"The boys, Em, and Klaus are waiting, mon pitou!" Matt hummed as Gilbert took his beverage and drank some of it. He smirked and glanced back at his brother.

"Hauste!" Gilbert called to him.

"Tschüs!" Ludwig responded as the couple left and Gilbert shut the door. They had only made it to the sidewalk before Gilbert spoke again:

"Birdie this is damn good cocoa! Where did you get it?—Don't say Starbucks!"

"Don't be silly! I made it!" Matt scoffed as they continued.

"Seriously?! No wonder it's awesome! It tastes like love!" Gilbert beamed and pulled Matt into a one armed hug. Matt smiled and playfully nudged him.

"It tastes like chocolate! Love has a much sweeter taste." Matt chuckled.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Gilbert jeered. Matt merely smirked before kissing his cheek. He tapped his chin while Gilbert went red.

"I'd say it tastes more like that–a pretty Prussian." Matt mused. Gilbert shoved him lightly and downed his hot chocolate in one go to steel his nerves. He was not about to face those guys with a giant blush!

Matt was smug until they reached Arthur's door and knocked on it. He was just a little scared of what would greet him.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Roland cackled as he opened the door. Matt facepalmed and groaned. Of all the people—

"You know cats drag in gifts for their favorite people—I am a great present, aren't I!" Gilbert retorted with his signature smug grin. Roland smirked at him–he liked this one! He stepped aside and let Matt drag Gilbert into the den, stopping in the kitchen to throw away their trash. The den was all set with a large couch, a chair, and an epic pillow fort. Gilbert eyed the fort longingly. Nothing beats a pillow fort! The tv across the room was ready with The Nightmare Before Christmas dvd menu and Arthur was making sure that the coffee table full of snacks was perfect with Afonso's help. Lutz was lounging on the couch with a girl in his lap. She had wine-red hair and a slight tan–Emily Jones. She was the first to greet the late arrivals after Roland.

"Mattie, baby! Welcome back!" she said with a thick New York accent and jumped to her feet. She gave him a hug and then eyed Gilbert, giving him the once over.

"Gilbert, right? You look familiar..." she said thoughtfully, then held out her hand, "Emily Jones, call me Em." Gilbert smirked and shook her hand. The second he let go, Roland came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder.

"I see you met the witch!" he sneered. Emily scowled at him,

"And he already knows the bitch."

"Guys..." Matt snarled. They promised they wouldn't fight and he was gonna hold them to it. Though he was too quiet for Arthur, Afonso, and Lutz to hear, he caused a commotion in the pillow fort. Then a mass of long white hair poked through the sheet that served as a doorway. Roland squealed and shoved past Matt, Gil, and Emily to go help the tired mass of hair get to their feet, though they hardly needed assistance.

"Oh my god!" Emily gasped when Klaus looked up at the new arrivals with a quizzical look. Gilbert wore the same expression upon seeing how Roland did a personality flip because of them.

"They could be twins!" Emily screeched and grabbed Mattie by the arms. Lutz glanced between his sibling and Gilbert and scoffed–white hair and red eyes did not mean they looked alike! Then he took a closer look and understood what his girlfriend meant. They had the same nose and jaw and eye shape!

"Yeah I noticed that." Matt admitted sheepishly, "But it's obvious they're different–for instance Gilbert has better taste in men!" Matt joked. Roland scoffed and stuck out his pierced tongue.

"At least Klaus has a ride or die boyfriend who puts up with their pineapple on pizza!" Roli shot back, "Clearly they have the best taste in men!"

"Ew." Emily shuddered but then jumped into the fray:

"Obviously you're both wrong—I have the best taste in men! Lutzy treats me like a princess and a bro and he's the sweetest guy ever!" She huffed at the end and crossed her arms as if she won. By this point, Arthur and Afonso were listening. They shared a look and agreed that they would probably both suffer from joining in–they were little shits sometimes–most of the time. Fonz started the movie while Arthur took the chair. Then Afonso sat on his lap and they tuned out the conversation.

"Oh yeah?" Lutz growled and stood up, "I have the best taste! My girlfriend can bench me, kick ass, and I would thank her!" He broke into a cheesy smile when Emily gently punched his arm.

"So what?" Gilbert laughed, "My sexy hunk of man can do that too! And he can roast anyone alive with his sassy mouth!"

"Oh yeah? Well my datemate is strong, sexier, and sassier than both of yours combined!" Roland argued, "And they're selective–only the best can get close to Maus!"

"Oh no..." Klaus mumbled and crawled back into their den humming the opening song. Matt followed Klaus' lead and flopped onto the couch. Emily joined him when the others began to argue in German.

" _Klaus plays clarinet_!" Roli bragged.

" _So does Squidward!_ " Gilbert scoffed, " _Matt makes the best cocoa ever!_ "

" _Swiss Miss is cheap, like Roli, and anyone can make it–Em makes me cannoli when she wants to surprise me._ " Lutz butted in. In this fight, it hardly mattered who were friends and who weren't–only one could win!

" _Yeah well Mattie threw me an ice cream party when he saw my cast!–and he was the first to sign it!_ " Gilbert huffed and held up his arm.

" _Mausi keeps my ego in check–though there's not much to check!_ " Roli cooed. He was still in this race.

" _They failed! Em and I work together to deal with our problems–and no one else can dictate how we get along!—not even a carton of milk!_ " Lutz crossed his arms smugly. Gilbert's jaw dropped and clenched shut. He did not just go there! Oh things would probably have gotten hideous if Klaus wasn't listening in.

"Klutz!" they snapped loudly from their fortress, " _Shut up and watch the movie! All of you! Either that or leave_." Roland's jaw hit the floor. Klaus never shouted! Lutz went too far! The Austrian dove into the pillows, startling Emily and Matt. They thought Gilbert was talking! Obviously not. Gilbert never felt more grateful for them than in that moment.

"Oh, uh, sorry Gilbert," Lutz said and sheepishly rubbed his neck, "I got carried away and I shouldn't have said that, I'm really sorry bro." Gilbert relaxed and slapped him on the back with a smirk.

"I think Roli won this round!" he chuckled softly and went to sit on Matt's lap. Lutz sat on the floor in front of Emily and rested his head on her knees so she could pet him like a puppy.

"Klaus even sounds like you." Emily commented to Gil. Matt nodded in agreement. Emily could point out similarities in people's voices. When Al tried to do a New York accent around her she lost it and called him 'Daddio' because he sounded like her father. For a while she kept calling Matt by her cousin's name, Riley. If she pointed out a similarity Matt would hear it too. Gilbert didn't.

"I think you mean I sound like them." Gil shrugged, aware that Klaus was older than him. He cuddled closer to Matt and kissed his forehead.

"But it's not important, we're different people with different lovers. And I don't wanna trade!"

"Oh there are no trades Gilbear!" Matt cooed and buried his face in his shoulder, "You're stuck with me, beautiful."

"Oh no, Birdie, you're stuck with me and all my awesomeness!" Gilbert snickered and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, "And you know you love your girlfriend!" he cooed, referring to himself.

"You know it! Em is my princess!" Lutz chuckled as Emily lightly smacked his forehead. Lutz leaned back and beamed at her. She rolled her eyes and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

"Dork!" she giggled.

Matt hugged Gilbert back and looked up. Instead of watching the movie his gaze landed on Arthur and Afonso. They were cuddled up so cutely and Matt swore he saw them kissing. Instead of teasing them as usual he took inspiration from that.

"Gil..." he whispered to the guy on his lap. Gilbert turned his head away from the screen and found himself lip locked with his Birdie. The kiss was short and sweet but that wasn't enough to stop Arthur from being a little hypocrite. Yeah, he caught them.

"Snog on your own time!" he jeered. Matt stuck his tongue out at him–oh he would! And not out of spite!


End file.
